


Risk

by Artistia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is overprotective, Diana is smug, F/F, Fluff, Game Night, Kara is irritated, Little bit of smut, Maggie is like Wow, Might as well ride it until it crashes, Supergirl Secret Santa, This story is getting more ridiculous by the second, Too late now to jump off this train, Winn is in love, and turned on, cute stuff, just embrace it, very turned on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistia/pseuds/Artistia
Summary: Kara is already freaking out about introducing her girlfriend to her sister and friends at game night, and it doesn't help when said girlfriend and sister's competitive streaks get the better of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperBi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBi/gifts), [shadowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsinthedark/gifts).



> Tada! Supergirl secret santa for 2017! Weeee! I might add the second prompt on as a second chapter, I'm writing this note as a reminder to myself to do that, because I want to do that but I'm busy atm.
> 
> For Theawkwardfork
> 
> Prompt: First game night with the superfam, general fluffiness

* * *

 

“This isn’t a good idea,” Kara fretted, pacing around the room. “This really, really isn’t a good idea.”

“What isn’t love?” Her girlfriend asked from her perch on Kara’s couch, her legs propped up on the cushion and a book balanced on her knees.

“This game night thing,” the blonde continued, not pausing in her frantic pacing. “It’s a bad idea.”

“Why?”

“Because!” Kara yelled, throwing her hands up. “Because all of my friends are coming over, my _sister_ is coming over and none of them know that you’re here because they don’t know that I’m dating someone because you know I just wanted something that was between us before exposing you to all of my friends…”

Diana sighed and set her book aside before reaching out to her wayward girlfriend, grabbing her by the hips and tugging her backwards onto the couch. “Amor,” she murmured in Kara’s ear, pressing the blonde’s body tightly into her own as she surrounded her with her arms and legs. “What really has you in such a state?” She whispered, “What has you so worried?”

Kara grumbled and turned her head, pressing her face into Diana’s neck. “I don’t really know,” she replied after a few minutes. “For one, they’re probably going to be shocked because they didn’t know I was dating anyone, Alex is going to be pissed I didn’t tell her, especially with everything she went through trying to come out…”

“‘Come out?’ Was she trapped in something?”

“Don’t be stupid Diana, you’ve lived among humans long enough to know what that means,” the blonde rolled her eyes and tried to push away from her Amazonian girlfriend.

Diana just chuckled again and held her tighter, peppering kisses along Kara’s neck. The soft kisses turned into sensual caresses as she nibbled along the column of the blonde’s throat, licking gently at her pulse point before biting, hard. “Oh Rao,” Kara murmured, reaching back to run her hands through soft brown hair. “We should… Rao, we should probably move somewhere more comfortable.” She gasped out as Diana continued to make love to her throat.

“I have heard that making love is very good at relieving stress,” the Amazon purred, standing up from the couch with Kara in her arms. The blonde twisted and attached her lips to Diana’s neck, returning the earlier favor. When they started dating months earlier, Kara and Diana were upset to realize that with their healing abilities they would never be able to mark each other. That feeling persisted until they first had sex and realized that they could be as rough with each other as they wanted.

The Amazon dropped the Kryptonian on the bed, and Kara quickly tugged her down on top of her. Their mouths fused together and their tongues dueled until lungs started screaming for air, minutes longer than humans could stand. They parted, greedily sucking in lungfuls of air and they continued to stare into each other's eyes as chests heavied. Kara tugged at Diana’s shirt, pulling it over her head slowly to reveal bare, proud breasts to her needy eyes. She pulled at the shorts around her hips, pushing them down gently with her feet, leaving the taller, _larger,_ woman bare before her.

Before Kara could reach out and touch the older woman, Diana was tugging at her clothes, slowly pulling them off of her as well. For two women with super speed and strength, when they were making love, they took their time, relishing in each other. The Amazonian took her time, allowing her fingertips to skim Kara’s warm skin as she inched the long sleeved shirt off her body. Kara let out a small giggle as fingers tickled under her arms, the sound caught in her throat as a moan and breathy sigh left her throat when those same fingers found the curve of her breasts.

Diana smirked at the sound and gently teased Kara’s breasts before taking the full weight of them in her hands. She palmed them, squeezing the mounds, a grin crossing her face at the moans that rumbled in Kara’s throat. A guttural groan escaped Kara’s throat when questing fingers located erect nipples, and the Amazon leaned down to capture the groan with her teeth and tongue. Kara arched into her, and her nails raked down Diana’s back, causing the older woman to groan as she felt the sting created by those nails. Breaking the kiss, Diana nipped down Kara’s throat, her tongue finding the hollow of the blonde’s throat as her fingers continued to pull and tweak at erect nipples.

“You’re always so responsive,” Diana murmured as her mouth drifted down to Kara’s breast. “So beautiful, so soft for one supposedly made of steel.” She softly bit down on a proud nipple, sucking it into her mouth to ease the imagined wound before releasing it with a pop. Open mouthed kisses were pressed along Kara’s chest and neck, moving, shifting as the blonde writhed underneath her, undulating with passion that was slowly building between them.

The brunette continued to kiss upwards until Kara grasped her face between her hands, equally dark eyes locking. “And you’re so tender for a supposedly battle hardened warrior,” she murmured, brushing strands of dark hair away from Diana’s face before surging up to connect their lips. Soft hair covered her face, and Kara’s laced her fingers with Diana’s as the older woman slid one of her legs over her’s.

They broke apart, panting as their centers locked and slid together at a slow, steady pace, sweat dripping down their bodies as the temperature in the room rose with the blood pumping furiously through their veins. It was a slow dance between them, a waltz to the tune of rapidly beating hearts, one only heard by the two of them in that moment. Questing fingers searched and found slick wet _heat,_ pulling gasps and whimpers from throats as tension built.

Cries filled the air as pleasure wracked through their systems simultaneously, but they continued to stroke and shift against each other, wanting to prolong the intimate connection between each other. They held each other on the peak, teasing touches, gentle strokes, pressure, _heat,_ bites, nips, everything just in the right place, an intimate connection shared by lovers. It was enough to send them crashing over the precipice again, drowning in pleasure as they continued to move, to touch, to _feel,_ anything to prolong that connection.

After what felt like hours, Diana collapsed on top of Kara, not worried about her larger size being too much for the shorter woman. Sticky fingers encountered sweat slicked skin and mused hair as they embraced, content in the afterglow where no space existed between them. Catching her breath, Diana slid off to the side and Kara turned to face the woman, keeping their legs touching as their hands entwined.

“My sister has a crush on you,” Kara said after a few moments. Her hand was softly brushing against Diana’s back and the Amazon had her face pressed into her breasts. The older woman pulled back and gave the blonde a questioning look, causing her to continue, “Well, all of my friends do really, I mean, you’re Wonder Woman! How can they not? But they don’t even know that I met you, or that we’ve been dating because I didn’t know what they would say…”

“Where do they think you disappeared to for a month?” Diana asked, her brow quirked in amusement.

“I told them that my cousin needed help, not that I was disappearing to train on an island full of giant warrior women.”

“We're not giant women amor.”

“You're all taller than me, and I'm 5’8”.”

Diana hummed and wrapped her arms around Kara again, pulling her impossibly close as she tucked the blonde head under her chin. “I love your size,” she murmured, pressing kisses to Kara’s head. “I love how I can wrap you up whenever I want.”

Kara grumbled a little and giggled when Diana started nibbling on her ear. “Don't start that again,” she gasped out as the darker woman's mouth started to trail down her neck. “We don't have time for this, my friends are going to be here in a few hours for game night.”

“That means that we still have a few hours,” the brunette replied. “Plenty of time for another round.”

“N- Oh Rao, Diana, we don’t-” Kara let out a groan before using her speed and strength to flip the older woman on her back. She glared down at the woman while Diana just smirked up at her and tugged her hips down forcefully so that their centers were aligned again. Rocking her hips, she pulled a loud moan from deep within Kara’s being, causing her smirk to widen. “Okay, maybe we have enough, Oh Rao, time for a, _zhaol,_ for another round.”

“I knew you would see it my way,” Diana replied as she continued to move her hips, causing delightful _friction_ in just the right places.

The blonde growled and placed her hands on either side of Diana’s head as she increased her pace, “Just shut up and _fuck_ me.”

 

* * *

 

Kara tore frantically around the apartment, cleaning up the pile of clothing and the remnants of torn pillows. The sight of feathers strewn all over the place had heat rushing right to her core again, but irritation grew faster than arousal. She shot a glare at her lover who was dutifully cleaning up the feathers and ordering new pillows for Kara’s bed. “This is your fault,” Kara grumbled.

“You were the one that ripped the pillows, and I didn’t hear you complaining about it at the time.” The blonde continued to grumble but didn’t reply, and Diana just smirked victoriously and continued cleaning up the mess.

Panic continued to overtake Kara’s mind as she used her super speed to continue cleaning and hiding evidence of how long she and Diana had been dating, including the fact that the woman practically lived with her whenever she was in National City. Since both of them were superheroes, they knew that they had outside demands on their time that they couldn’t control, but whenever Diana was in town, they both took time off from being heroes and Kara took time off of work to be with each other. Although they both knew these facts, they ached to be with each other always, and Kara’s heart _hurt_ every time her lover returned to her duties as Wonder Woman and Diana Prince.

The blonde hadn’t realized that she had stopped moving and was looking down at a picture of them taken on their first date. They had flown from Themyscira to a small bistro in southern France, a place where she didn’t have to wear her glasses and pastel cardigans, a place where she and Diana could just _be._ Strong arms snuck around her waist and Kara felt the taller woman wrap herself around her. “We’ve come a long way since that date,” Diana murmured, her chin resting on Kara’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Kara sighed, “Not far enough though.”

Diana knew what troubled her girlfriend, her lover, and a sad, understanding smile crossed her face. “Soon we'll be together for alway Amor, soon.”

Kara twisted in Diana’s arms and wrapped her own around the Amazon. “Soon doesn’t come quickly enough,” she murmured, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss. The action was interrupted by a knock at the door and Kara pushed the brunette away, a look of terror on her face. “Shit,” she said, glancing through the door. “Double shit,” she exclaimed when she saw Maggie waiting with a couple pizzas in her hand and Alex coming up the stairs, more food and her keys in hand. “It’s Alex and Maggie,” Kara said, whirling around to look at her girlfriend. Her eyes widened when she realized that the Amazon was parading around in her underwear, and quickly pushed her into her bedroom. “Go shower and get dressed _please_ while I deal with my sister.”

A smirk crossed Diana’s face and she placed her hands on her hips, emphasizing her breasts. “Are you sure you want me to get dressed?” She asked, her voice low and full of dark promises.

“No,” Kara replied unthinkingly. “Yes, no…” She shook her head, “Stop trying to confuse me, go get dressed.” She shut the door of her bedroom behind her and sighed in relief before tensing again at another knock on her door. “Coming!” Kara yelled, racing towards the door. “Hi guys,” she greeted, reaching up to fiddle with her glasses only to find them missing. “Ah, um, co-come in?”

“Is that a statement or a question Little Danvers?” Maggie smirked as she edged her way passed the blonde into the apartment to set the pizzas on the table.

“Statement, totally a statement,” Kara answered shuffling nervously on her feet as she shut the door behind her sister.

“Why don’t I believe you?” Alex hummed, setting down her own load before turning to her sister. She gave the blonde a suspicious look, and Kara continued to fidget under her sister’s gaze. “What are you hiding?” The auburn haired agent asked, her eyes narrowed.

“Wh-what? Noooo, no, me? No, I’m not, no, I’m not hiding anything,” Kara scoffed, accidentally ripping the sleeve she was fiddling with.

“What about whoever this belongs to?” Maggie asked, holding up a black, lacy bra. The blonde blushed and mentally cursed when she recognized the bra that Diana had been wearing the previous day, one that was discarded sometime the previous night between Kara eating her girlfriend out on the couch and Diana fucking her against the wall.

“Er, um…” Kara sputtered, unsure as to what to say.

“Little Danvers, you sly dog you, she’s still here isn’t she?” Maggie’s smirk turned into a lecherous grin as her eyes darted around the apartment.

Kara laughed nervously and dared a glance over at Alex, sensing an impending eruption that could level several small Roman cities, if the color of her older sister’s face was any indication. Before she could say anything, Kara heard her bedroom door open and an icicle of dread raced through her as she saw both Alex and Maggie freeze, their eyes wide and locked onto the figure behind her.

“I believe this is mine,” Diana’s accented voice spoke as she plucked the bra out of Maggie’s hands, one of Kara’s large towels wrapped around her frame as slicked wet hair dripped down her back. She pressed a hot, _wet_ kiss against Kara’s mouth, one full of lust and a sharp tongue that left the blonde a breathless puddle as a smug, nearly naked Amazonian strode back into the bedroom.

Maggie and Alex continued to gape at her as Kara came back to herself. “So,” she started, unsure as to what to say, “Pizza?”

 

* * *

 

“So,” Kara drawled out as her friends gathered around her living room, each of them gawking at the woman she was currently snuggled against. “Right, so Diana, this is my sister Alex and her girlfriend Maggie, and my friends Winn and James. Lena was planning on being here, but she had to make an emergency business trip. Um, guys, this is my girlfriend Diana.” When none of the other four people in the room moved, frozen in shock staring that Amazon, Kara huffed, “Guys!”

Her loud exclamation broke them out of their haze and they all started talking at one time. Even with her super hearing, Kara couldn’t keep track of the different sentences and lines of conversation. Winn was rapid firing questions at Diana, Alex and James were shifting between protesting about Kara not telling them and also questioning Diana, while Maggie was giving both of them appreciative glances and asking about the sex. Fed up with the noise, Diana let out a loud whistle, easily silencing the four. “I’ve always noticed that people who have grown up in the world of man have an increased propensity for noise,” she hummed, staring down each person in the room.

When the group looked thoroughly chastised, Diana nodded and continued, “Good, now to answer your questions, yes I am _that_ Diana Prince, known to most as Wonder Woman, though I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.” She glanced at Kara lovingly and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, “I met Kara a few months ago when she came to Themyscira to train, and I was instantly attracted to her strength and courage. The fact that she’s also devastatingly beautiful and sexy is an added bonus.”

Alex cleared her throat, “That is my sister you're talking about there, and while I might admire you for being well… you, I want to know what your intentions are with my baby sister.”

“I don't think you want to know what my intentions are,” Diana smirked. “But if you would like, I can demonstrate?”

“Yes.” “No.” Maggie and Alex stated at the same time, and they turned to look at each other.

“How about some games?” Kara suggested, staring between her sister, her girlfriend and her sister's girlfriend nervously. She knew what her sister was thinking, something that most likely would not hurt Diana in the end, but would irritate the Amazon. Out of her irritation, Diana would retaliate with details of their sex life, which might scandalize Alex but would definitely give Maggie ideas. She already knew too much about her sister’s sex life, one of the many downsides to super hearing and x-ray vision, she didn’t need to know any more. “I mean we are here to play games right?” She continued, looking between her friends. James, the ever dependable Jimmy, had a neutral expression on his face and just nodded with her. Winn continued to look starstruck, Maggie was amused, and Alex and Diana continued glaring at each other.

“That’s a great idea Little Danvers,” Maggie agreed. “Probably should get on that before Older Danvers and Wonder Woman here decide to whip it out and measure.”

“Maggie,” Kara hissed, though the statement didn’t phase the other two women out of their staring contest. “So what’s up first? Pictionary?”

“Mario Kart?” Winn suggested, finally snapping out of his stupor.

“Risk,” Alex stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

“Alex,” Kara groaned, rolling her eyes. “You know I hate Risk.”

“I have to test the intelligence of your girlfriend Kara, see if she measures up.”

Kara groaned as Alex and Diana continued sizing each other up as they set up the game and started playing. She was quickly knocked out by the two powerhouses, Alex taking over her region early in the game. Diana retaliated by knocking out Maggie’s territory, and James and Winn fell to the two a short time later, leaving Alex and Diana as the only players left on the board. Kara stepped away to order some more pizza for herself and her girlfriend, and Maggie followed after her.

“So Little Danvers,” Maggie started, leaning against the kitchen island. “I know that Diana gave a pretty simplistic version of how you met, but let’s hear it from your perspective.”

Kara sighed, knowing that she was going have to respond but was glad that it wasn’t her sister making inquiries at present, too caught up in her battle of wills with her girlfriend. “Well remember a few months ago when I left National City for a while? I told you all I was going off world to help some friends, but really I went to Themyscira to get some more training. Alex is great and all as a trainer, but nothing beats the Amazons in combat.”

“An island full of fierce, beautiful warrior women,” Maggie hummed. “No wonder it's called Paradise Island.”

“Right, well,” Kara continued, trying not to blush. “I went there to train and just experience the culture. I could just be me there, I didn't have to hide, I didn't have to pretend to be human, it was… nice.”

“Just nice?” The detective asked, changing a glance back at her girlfriend. She knew now why Kara was reluctant to talk about this with Alex earlier because it would just hurt her, that Kara didn't feel like she could fully be herself around them.

Kara ducked her head a bit, “Fine, it was really nice. Anyway, as soon as I landed, I started training with the warriors and with Diana, though Diana flirted with me almost the whole time.”

“Wonder Woman is a flirt, really?”

Blue eyes crinkled as she smiled, “Only when she's really interested, she does some passive flirting when she wants something, but when she wants someone she really turns up the charm.”

“So you were pretty much a goner huh?”

“Well, I managed to hold out for about a week.” Kara blushed at the memory and Maggie caught it.

“Alright, what's with the blush Little Danvers?”

“Ah, well, at the end of the first week, the Amazons had a festival celebrating one of their gods, and they had copious amounts of food and drink, including some that were strong enough to affect me.” The blush intensified, “One thing led to another, and I woke up the next morning naked and being spooned by an equally naked Amazon.”

Maggie whistled, “Damn Little Danvers, you had drunken sex with Wonder Woman.”

“Really good drunken sex,” Kara groaned out. “And really, really good morning sex that led into all day sex.” She shot a wink at her sister's girlfriend, “Amazonian stamina matches Kryptonian stamina.”

“Lucky bitch,” the detective whispered under her breath and Kara grinned again.

“Argh!” Alex cried out and Kara glanced over to see sister throwing her hands up in frustration and her girlfriend leaning back against the couch with a smug grin on her face. “You cheated!”

“I learned strategies from the goddess of war herself,” Diana countered. “This game is child’s play in comparison to actual war.”

Alex growled and Kara was suddenly grateful that they weren’t blood related because Alex would’ve definitely melted Diana’s face by this point. “We’re playing Monopoly next, and I’m taking you down,” she threatened.

“She’s not going to stop is she?” Kara groaned, looking over at Maggie.

The detective just gave Kara a disbelieving look, “She’s your sister, what do you think?”

Game night continued with Alex and Diana continuing to compete in every game they played, both equally winning and losing the different games. Winn and James quickly escaped after a near violent game of Sorry, leaving Maggie and Kara to watch their girlfriends in exasperation.

“Babe,” Maggie started as she saw Alex fish out a pack of cards with a maniacal look on her face. “Don't you think you've played enough games for one night?”

Alex glanced over at Maggie before looking at the clock with a scowl on her face. “Fine,” she bit out, her eyes narrowing as Diana simply crossed her legs. The agent gathered her belongs before turning back to the woman, “I respect you as Wonder Woman, I’ve always looked up to you and thought you were amazing, fighting, saving the world, inspiring people. But Wonder Woman or not, Amazonian Princess or not, if you hurt my sister, I will find a way to make you disappear.”

“I would expect nothing less from you Agent Danvers,” Diana replied, standing to shake the other woman’s hand. “Kara always told me that you were strong and courageous, a warrior, and a warrior would defend their loved ones from every hurt, especially emotional.”

“Yes, well…” Alex blinked. “I, uh, we should… Maggie and I need to go, Kara I’ll see you tomorrow morning at Noonan’s for brunch,” she gave her sister a hard look. “Alone.”

“Um, right, yes, brunch, tomorrow,” Kara agreed, nodding her head. “We will do brunch.”

“Yes, you have both agreed to brunch, now time to go babe,” Maggie said, bundling her girlfriend out of the door. “Bye Kara, bye Diana, great meeting you.”

“You as well Detective,” the Amazonian nodded. The door clicked shut behind them and Kara leaned against it with a sigh. “That went well,” Diana commented and Kara shot her a glare.

“It would’ve gone better if you hadn’t antagonized my sister in all of those games.”

“She wanted a true competition, and my pride as a warrior would not back down from such a challenge.”

Kara groaned, “Well at least Alex doesn’t hate you, Winn and James like you, and Maggie finds you amusing, better than what I hoped.”

“And you were worried.”

“I was worried about my friends’ reaction, but really I should have been concerned about you getting all competitive with my sister.”

Diana knew that she should feel remorseful for her actions, but she couldn’t stop the proud smirk that crossed her face at the knowledge of defeating such a skilful opponent numerous times. She cautiously approached her irritated girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer so she could brush her nose through soft blonde hair. “How about instead of being angry with me, we spend our evening in more productive ways?” She purred, lightly nipping a reddening ear.

“What did you have in mind?” Kara asked, tilting her head slightly to allow more room for Diana’s advancements.

“Mhm, something salacious and titillating,” Diana returned. “Ordering more food and watching those late night rom-coms you love so much.”

Kara just smiled and pushed away from the brunette before tugging her over to the couch. “I like the way you think.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The as promised, chapter 2. AKA, how Kara and Diana first met. Not my usual posting day, but I'll be busy for a few weeks and unable to post again for like a month.

* * *

 

_ Four Months Earlier _

 

“So this is Themyscria,” Kara murmured to herself as she floated over the island, hovering high in the atmosphere to remain mostly undetected by the people below. Based on everything her cousin and Bruce Wayne had told her about the people that lived on the island, she had no doubt that they knew she was there.

The heroine had heard for years about the island, specifically the most famous resident, Diana Prince, also known as Wonder Woman. While Kal had only briefly mentioned the woman, praising her heroism and sense of justice, most of what she learned about the woman was from her cousin’s reluctant best friend the Dark Knight of Gotham. Bruce has always been stingy with words, particularly words of praise, but he had told her that he had never encountered anyone like Diana Prince, commenting that she was the best of all of them.

Her cousin was often viewed as the golden boy of Metropolis, Earth’s champion, the hope of the world, the prime example of what a hero should be, but both Superman and Batman agreed that Wonder Woman was far greater than them. Kara had already contemplating seeking out the island of warrior women to learn how to be a better hero, but learning what she did about Wonder Woman, Kara knew that she had to meet her.

Kara slowly descended from her position and flew over the island, directing herself towards the palace that Bruce had told her about. She was correct in her assessment that the Amazons knew someone was hovering over their island because the full guard was out with swords and spears at the ready as she landed in front of the palace.

“Um, hi,” Kara greeted awkwardly, shifting on her feet. “My name is Kara Zor-El, and I'm not a threat or anything. My cousin told me about this place and I wanted to come and see for myself.”

“We have heard of you Kara Zor-El,” a blonde woman spoke, walking up behind the guard. “Or better known as Supergirl to the masses, champion of Earth. I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, your exploits have been heard of even on our shores.”

“Eh,” Kara scratched her cheek and a bright red blush appeared on her skin. “I don't know about all of that…”

“You have defended the world successfully through numerous conflicts, including some with your own family, and even defeated your own cousin in battle,” Hippolyta pointed out. “You have the making of a fine Amazon.”

“Erm, well I did come here to learn,” the alien responded, shifting on her feet again. “And to meet the one known as Wonder Woman, I want to be a better hero and my cousin and Batman say she’s the best.”

“You mean Diana, my daughter,” the Queen replied. “Yes, she has become a great hero, much stronger than many Amazons that came before her, she has definitely grown into her own.” The older blonde gave the heroine an assessing look and Kara resisted the urge to fidget anymore where she stood. “You will stay with us for a while, and our warriors will teach you, enhance what you already know.”

“Really?” Kara exclaimed, “I would love that, that would be amazing.”

Hippolyta motioned her guards away and beckoned Kara to follow her, “Come, let us go inside where we may talk about your stay.” Kara followed the queen through the halls with the guards at her back, passing more on the way. She could feel their eyes watching her curiously as she passed but she tried not to shudder at the sensation. The older blonde motioned the guards away when they reached a solid set of doors, leaving only two to stand guard as Kara was ushered inside behind the queen. “This is my private study, we can talk more in here, discuss how long you are going to be staying and what it is you’re hoping to accomplish by staying here.”

“I can’t stay much longer than a month,” Kara said, sitting down in one of the offered chairs. “People would notice my absence if I was gone longer than that.”

The queen nodded and was about to speak again when a knock sounded on the door, and in walked the most beautiful woman Kara had ever seen. “Mother,” the woman greeted and Kara instantly recognized this woman as Diana, princess of Themyscira, Wonder Woman. “Calliope told me that we had a visitor and you took her to your office. I wanted to come greet our guest.” She walked up to Kara and the blonde’s eyes widened at the sight of the woman coming closer to her. “I am Diana,” the dark haired woman introduced, “Welcome to Themyscira.” 

She stuck out her hand and Kara’s mind kicked in enough to return the handshake. “Kara Zor-El,” she stuttered out. “Of Krypton, er, well, Earth now I guess, Supergirl, that’s me.”

“Yes of course, I have heard about you from your cousin, and then your actions speak for themself. You are very strong, and very brave.” Diana studied Kara for a moment, her eyes sweeping over the other woman’s form, “Though I do believe Kal was understating many of your… qualities, the way he spoke made me seem that you were a teenager but…” Her voice trailed off and her grip on Kara’s hand shifted slightly so she was grasping the blonde’s fingers. “Tell me,” Diana started, “Did it hurt?”

“Did what hurt?” Kara asked, cocking her head.

“When you fell from heaven,” the Amazon replied. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

Kara’s face immediately turned a bright red at Diana’s words and stuttered as the older woman pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. Fighting down a smile Hippolyta spoke again, causing the blonde to squeak and shift away from her daughter, “I believe you will have an interesting stay here Kara Zor-El.”

 

* * *

 

“What did you do to Diana?” Elena asked, as she and Kara lay on the field staring up at the sky.

Kara propped herself up on her elbow and glanced over at her Amazonian friend. The other woman was around Kara’s height, but with dark brown hair and a darker skin tone. As soon as Kara saw her, she reminded the blonde of a taller, fitter Maggie if Maggie walked around wearing leathers and armour. She had met the woman the day that she landed on Themyscira and the Amazon declared herself to be Kara’s tutor before the Amazonian princess had the opportunity. Kara could tell that Diana was displeased with this, but she was slightly relieved that someone else was going to be helping her with her training. Kara didn't think she'd be able to focus on training if Diana was her teacher, she would've found herself on her back on purp- “What do you mean?” Kara asked, shaking away that line thought. 

“She's so… flustered,” Elena stated, looking at the blonde. “Maybe flustered isn't the right word, flirty? We’ve never seen her act this way, so it has to be you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara replied, fighting down a blush.

“Right, and that long poem she composed yesterday about your ocean eyes and sunshine hair, and the glory of your breas-”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Kara scrambled out, slapping a hand over Elena’s mouth. “Stop talking about it, I’m never going to hear the end of it about that incident.”

“Some of the others have been making bets as to how long it’s going to take.”

“Take for what?”

Elena grinned, “For Diana to lick you up like a bowl of fresh cream or for you to combust on the spot.”

“Oh Rao, Batman didn’t tell me that Amazons are nothing but a bunch of gossips,” Kara groaned, bouncing back to her feet. “Are we going to keep training or are you going to keep gossiping about something that’s not going to happen?”

“You say that it’s not going to happen, I say that it’s fate, but we shall see who is right in the end.” Elena clambered to her feet and assumed a fighting stance. “Are you ready to get your ass kicked again? We shall test what you’ve learned before moving on to the next part of training.”

Kara had originally worried about hand to hand training with the Amazons, concerned she would hurt them with her superior strength, but they were holding their own. She only heard Elena groan in pain a few times, usually when she gets excited and accidentally hugs the Amazon too tightly. Due to all of the training she’s gone through with her sister, Kara could hold her own, but against warriors that were seasoned with centuries of training, she kept getting knocked on her back. She couldn’t help but think that both Maggie and her sister would be incredibly turned on by the experience, though knowing Alex she would be frustrated above anything else.

Elena kicked out at her and Kara dodged, countering the kick with one of her own, aiming for the outstretched knee. The Amazon flipped out of the way, swinging another kick down at Kara’s head, and the blonde felt the barest brush of her foot as she spun away. The two continued to fight, Kara working on her ability to dodge attacks rather than to block them. She questioned this line of thinking, but Elena had a good point, she never knew if there was something else with the punch or kick, a hidden weapon she didn’t know about so it was better to completely dodge the attack in such instances. 

The match ended when Kara managed to land a kick to Elena’s shin, sending her flying back by a few paces. The blonde bent over, her breaths labored as she rested her tired muscles and Elena lifted her hand to wave her surrender. A slow, clapping sound drew her attention and Kara glanced over, her eyes widening as she saw Diana standing on the side of the field. “You did a very good job,” the warrior said, walking over to the blonde. “You’ve done well, only here for a few days and you’re already knocking down one of our better warriors.” She bent forward and took one of Kara’s hands and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, “Of course, I would be honored to test your skills Ángel.”

Kara turned bright red at Diana’s words and laughed nervously as she tried to pull her hand away, but the Amazon had a strong grip on her. The blonde could feel the roughness of the skin, the hardened calluses from years of work with combat and the sword, but still marveled at the softness of her skin. She briefly wondered if the dark haired woman’s skin was soft all over, but quickly shook away those thoughts, they were dangerous. Diana finally released her hand and Kara backed up to relieve the tension between them and distract herself from the growing ache between her legs. The smoldering, heat filled look that Diana was giving her was making it difficult to concentrate though and think of anything other than licking the woman head to t- “We were working on dodging,” Kara stuttered out abruptly, her face putting a tomato to shame. “The first one to land a hit won the match.”

“So Elena is being a good trainer then?” Diana questioned, glancing over at the other Amazon.

“You just said that I was one of the best here,” Elena countered, walking up to them. “Are you jealous Diana?” She wrapped an arm loosely around Kara’s waist and casually leaned into her. 

Diana’s dark eyes locked onto the arm around the blonde’s waist and the expression on her face was like a brewing thunderstorm. Elena liked to tease the younger Amazon, but even she had heard rumors of the princess’s true parentage, the lightning bolts charging in her eyes were evidence to those rumors. “What would I be jealous of exactly?”

“Well obviously you wanted to have the chance to train our guest personally,” Elena continued. “I mean, I’ve knocked her down a few times so far, flat on her back on the ground-”

“Elena!” Kara interrupted, noting the way Diana’s eyes narrowed, promising death and destruction if the other warrior continued speaking. “Didn’t you say you were going to take me to the blacksmith’s later to see about forging a sword for me?”

“Did I?” Elena repeated, bemusement in her voice.

“Yes,” the blonde stated firmly as she grabbed Elena’s hand and marched them away from the training ring. “You were blathering about how it’s best to learn using a sword that was made for you, something like that…”

“Well it is better to use weapons made for you…”

“Then let’s go,” Kara said again as she yanked her friend behind her. “Stop trying to antagonize her,” she hissed to the other woman when she was far enough away from the Amazonian princess. “Diana looked like she was going to pick you up and snap you in half.”

“I’d like to see her try, I trained that girl since she was just a tiny thing,” Elena muttered and she glanced back at the dark haired woman. The look on her face though had her gulping and turning back around to fall in step with her friend. “Maybe you’re right.”

“You think?” Kara snorted, “Now, are you going to show me the way to the blacksmith or not?”

“I don’t know, you think I can trust you with a sword?”

The blonde scoffed, “Before I was set to join the science guild on Krypton, I was training to be a warrior, I first held a sword when I was only five years old.”

“Alright alright, let’s go get you set up then,” Elena said as the two trudged towards the blacksmith’s.

 

* * *

 

“I see that Kirabo was able to forge you a sword,” Diana’s voice came from behind where Kara was practicing with her new weapon, causing the blonde to whirl around. The taller woman was leaning against one of the columns surrounding the small, mostly private arena. Kara had noticed the space when Elena and her partner Nephele were showing her around the island. The small grotto was just out of the way that would make it unfavorable for the majority of spectators to linger and stare at her while she was training. She had been feeling a little self-conscious with how many people would watch her train in the arena, her, the outsider, the alien. 

“Er, ah, yeah,” the blonde stuttered out, looking down at the weapon. It wasn’t an overly long sword, just under two feet, and it was a light colored metal, silver, almost white in appearance. The sword was light-weight, easy and comfortable to carry, but it was strong, easily slicing through the air and Kara knew by the craftsmanship that it would cut through most everything with ease. “It’s beautiful, Kirabo is a true artist when it comes to weapons. I’m surprised that she got it done so fast.”

“You are our guest, she knows that hospitality rules dictate you be treated first,” the warrior hummed as she stepped closer to admire the sword. “Besides she was probably bored with having to create the same training weapons that we break and wear out on a regular basis, having someone new to forge for would have been… how do the humans say, Christmas for her yes?”

“Yes I imagine so,” Kara nodded, remembering the excitedly look on the woman’s face. 

Diana just hummed and circled around the woman, eyeing her stance. “You’ve only been here a little less than a week and already you’ve learned much and have found a private place to train. You grow tired of the constant eyes on you?”

“Um…” Kara fidgeted the closer Diana got. “It was getting a bit much and they were very distracting.”

“I’ve been hearing similar things from the other Amazons,” Diana replied. “Many of them think that you are very distracting. They didn’t say much when you first landed, but since you’ve been training in the arena in traditional Amazonian clothes, I’ve been hearing many interesting things about you recently.”

Kara felt her face heat up and she violently shifted away from the woman, covering up her action with nervous laughter. “Really? Me? No, that’s silly, probably just talking about how weird my fighting style is, Elena’s mentioned it a few times.”

“Yes,” Diana chuckled, “I’m sure that’s it.” She studied the blonde a few more moments before a smirk crossed her face. “Since I took the trouble finding you out here, why don’t you show me what skill you have with the sword?”

“What?” Kara blinked, staring at the woman with incomprehension on her face.

Diana picked up her sword from where it stood propped up against the column, and casually flipped it around in her hand. “Let’s have a small bout, you and I, to test your skills and see what Elena has taught you so far.”

The blonde saw the glint in Diana’s eyes and her own narrowed as she dropped into a fighting stance, her sword clutched in her hands. The two stared at each other from across the makeshift ring, circling around each other carefully, looking for weaknesses or faults. They both charged at the same time, swords clashing as they met in the middle, pupils dilating slightly as the excitement of adrenaline flooded through their bodies. It could’ve been hours, minutes, seconds that they fought, neither giving an inch as they battled around the ring, truly demonstrating the knowledge of swordplay was a dance between two people. 

Eventually though, Diana’s years training with the weapon gave her the upper hand and she knocked the blonde’s out of her hands, quickly pinning her to the ground. Their breath came out heavy and labored as they tried to suck in more air, a task proving impossible as Diana was straddling the prone blonde. Blue met dark brown as their eyes locked and Diana moved her hands to set them on either side of Kara’s head. “Not bad Kara Zor-El, a little more work and you’ll be fighting as a true Amazon,” Diana murmured, her chest heaving. 

“Are you going to be the one to teach me this skill set,” Kara breathed out, trying to slow her own breaths. 

“Among other things,” the Amazon replied, leaning down closer to the blonde. She skimmed her nose along Kara’s, the contact feather-light, a mere brushing of skin. “I have read all twelve volumes of Cleo’s treatises on body and pleasure.”

Kara held in a groan as she stared into dark brown pools that seemed to glow with desire. “Have you,” she muttered out, more of a statement than a question.

“I have.” Diana leaned down again, lips brushing lightly against Kara’s as she spoke. “Would you care for a demonstration?”

A light cough and the sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two to freeze and glance behind them. Kara look at the upside down form of Elena and a palace guard staring down at them, the former looking more amused than anything else. “Elena,” Kara squeaked out, pushing Diana off of her to get off the ground. “Haha, eh, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see how your sword practice was going and here I find you working on a different type of skill set,” she replied, her brow arched as she smirked at her friend.

“Pft, what?” Kara scoffed as best as she could. “N-no, Diana was just um, we were sparing, she was testing my ability with a sword.”

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?”

“Elena…” The blonde growled, glaring at the Amazon. She picked up her sword and started dragging Elena away, grumbling the entire time.

The guard cleared her throat and and looked over at the princess. “I’m sorry for interrupting, but your mother would like to speak to you.”

“What about, Adrienne?” Diana questioned, not tearing her eyes away from the retreating blonde.

“Preparations for the festival of Artemis, she would like some input for you on food for the celebration and what to give our guest.”

A thoughtful look crossed the woman’s face before a mischievous twinkle entered her eyes. “Do we still have some of that ambrosia laced wine?” She asked, looking at the guard.

“Of course Princess.”

“Get some and tell my mother I’ll be with her shortly, I have some ideas for the festival.”

 

* * *

 

“Festival of Artemis?” Kara questioned, “What’s a festival of Artemis?”

“Well obviously it’s a party celebrating our main goddess of course,” Elena rolled her eyes. The blonde didn’t appreciate the sarcasm and glared at her friend until she answered her question. “Alright alright, it’s an annual festival we have celebrating Artemis, we usually have it during the first full moon of summer, which starts tonight. The festival lasts during the entire full moon, so three days, and basically there’s a lot of food, drinking, merriment, which often leads to more pleasurable activities.” 

“What doesn’t lead to these ‘more pleasurable activities’?” Kara sighed. Ever since she arrived, she’s been hearing suggestive comments from some of the Amazons, each of them thinly veiled intents. Only Diana has really pursued the comments and looks she’s been giving the blonde, causing Kara’s heart to pound and heat to race straight to her core. The Amazon was going to be the death of her, she knew it, she was going to melt right to a puddle or self-combust from the heat.

“Very little actually, we Amazons are a very amorous people.” The woman winked at the blonde who just shot her a withering look. “Now come on,” Elena said, bustling Kara to her room. “We have to get you ready for the festival. While your borrowed leathers and training gear are fine for everyday use, they are not proper attire for a festival, especially not our most important festival of the year.”

“So what exactly do you expect me to wear?”

“Something to cause the others to pant after you,” Elena replied, causing Kara’s face to turn a bright pink. “Of course, that will send Diana in a rage and she might finally woman up up and do something.”

“What makes you think she  _ wants  _ to do something?” Kara sputtered out.

Elena gave the blonde a disbelieving look, “You were present when she was straddling you out in that hidden training ring right? She was about two candle drops away from eating you out right there in the field.” Kara’s face darkened even further and she continued to sputter as Elena dug through her clothes. “Here,” she said, tossing some blue fabric at the other woman. “Put this on.”

Kara pulled it off her hand and held it up, her eyes widened as she took it in. “Where’s the rest of it?” She asked, shifting the cloth around to get a better look at it.

“You’re just full of jokes aren’t you, just put it on,” Elena urged, pushing the blonde into the other room. 

It only took the blonde a few seconds to change into the borrowed clothes before she walked back into the room. “Seriously though,” Kara said, tugging at the cloth wrapped around her chest. “Where is the rest of it?” The Kryptonian was wearing a wrap around her breasts and another wrap around her waist that was more like a sarong than a skirt.

“Damn girl, you look hot.” Elena whistled, her eyes drifting down, taking in all of the exposed golden skin, a lecherous grin on her face. “Oh Diana is definitely eating you by the end of the festival, if not tonight.”

“Elena!” Kara squeaked out again. “Stop saying stuff like that.”

“I only speak truth, and you my friend, are in for it.” The other woman chuckled. “Now let’s get going, we have a party to get to, and food and alcohol to consume.”

“Human alcohol doesn’t affect me…”

“Good thing we’re not really human then,” Elena snickered. She tugged Kara out of the room and down towards the grand hall. It was a large gathering space slightly connected to the palace, but also just outside of it. There were colonnades around the entire space with fabric hanging from the ones connected to the palace and ivy growing on the rest. The roof was absent to allow for the sun or moon to shine down on the space during whichever festival was being celebrated.

Since the festival of Artemis was celebrated at night during the full moon, numerous torches were scattered around with coverings on them to resemble lanterns, and a large bonfire burned brightly in the middle of the hall. Numerous table were piled high with fruits, vegetables, roasted meat, and fresh breads, the smells were causing Kara’s stomach to grumble, and she could see even more amphoras filled with wine and other strong drink, enough to probably decimate the entire population of Paradise Island with an intense hangover. “You Amazons don’t do anything by half do you,” Kara muttered to her friend as she took in the sight.

Elena just shrugged. “What can I say, fight hard, party harder.” 

The Amazon tugged her out among the other Amazons before Kara could say anything else. She could feel their stares on her, their hands lingering on her arms and shoulders as she talked with them or walked by. Hippolyta appeared before the women could get too handsy with the Kryptonian, and Kara breathed a sigh of relief as they all gathered around the bonfire in the center to start the festival. The high priestess offered the traditional prayers and thanks to their patron goddess, and tossed a sacrifice into the fire. When the flame brightened and grew in strength, Kara knew that it was a signal that the festival had truly started.

Before she knew what was happening, Kara was whisked away by several different women, tugging her out for a dance. Fortunately for the blonde, it was one of the traditional dances of the Amazons, a group dance as the musicians played a lively tune, so she was able to avoid teasing hands for the most part. She was able to break away and made her way to the food table, grabbing a couple bunches of grapes to satisfy her raging hunger.

“You’re proving to be rather popular among my sisters,” Diana’s voice whispered as warm breath skated across her ear. Kara let out an involuntary shiver at the sensation and turned to face the darker woman. Her eyes stole down Diana’s form for a moment, taking in the short, white toga style dress that ended just above her knees and the black gladiator sandals that wound around her legs. 

“Everyone here has been very kind,” Kara replied, her eyes snapping up to meet Diana’s. She could feel heat flooding through her body, and she worried briefly that her eyes would start to glow from the temperature she was reaching. 

“Amazons are known for our hospitality,” the brunette hummed, sipping at her drink. “Especially for a beautiful warrior woman that floated down from the sky.”

Kara blushed again and looked away from the woman in an attempt to get control of herself, lest she wrap her legs around Diana’s head or melt into a puddle. “Um,” she started, attempting to think of something to say. “The hall, everything looks really nice, can’t imagine how long it took for everything to be set up.”

“Mother has been preparing everything for a few days now,” the darker woman answered. “I even had some of our special wine prepared for you.” She picked up a goblet from the drink table and poured some wine into it from one of the amphora’s. “It’s laced with ambrosia; it doesn’t turn you into a god like many of the legends claim, but it does make things more potent. This way you can enjoy the celebration like a true Amazon.” She held the cup up to Kara’s lips, and blue eyes locked with brown as the blonde’s hand moved to grasp Diana’s wrist, tilting her head back to allow the liquid to flow between her lips and onto her tongue.

Diana’s eyes darkened even further at the sight but her eyes never strayed from Kara’s. Her left hand rose absently to wipe away the drop of wine clinging to stained red lips, and lingered at the sensation of soft skin brushing her own. “It’s delicious,” Kara whispered when Diana pulled her hand away. “I can see why you like it.”

The Amazon took her own sip of wine, the bittersweet taste clinging to her tongue as it washed down her throat. “Yes it is one of the pleasures that we Amazons like to partake in, one of many.”

Before Kara could reply to that statement, if her brain kicked in at anytime really, Elena appeared at her elbow and whisked her off to the dance. “Diana looked like she was about two seconds from spreading you on the table, and you would’ve let her,” the Amazon chuckled, handing Kara another goblet of wine. “And while I’m sure that would’ve been a sight to see, it’ll be much more comfortable for you both if you find a bed soon.”

“You’re the worst Elena.”

Elena shrugged, “It’s just a suggestion, one time Delphi took me on her kitchen table and while it was enjoyable, it was hard and I was still pulling splinters out of my-”

“Oh Rao, stop talking,” Kara ordered, slapping her hand over the other woman’s mouth.

“Fine fine, just know that I won’t be a bit surprised if you two sleep together.”

“Diana is just… flirty that’s all, why would she want to sleep with me?” Kara protested, downing another goblet of wine. “She’s so… and I’m just me, it’s not going to happen.”

The Amazon just hummed and rolled her eyes. The blonde was clearly oblivious to the state that she left the Amazon Princess in on a constant basis. She didn’t want to be around when the two finally collided on a more intimate level, no doubt it would be explosive.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of food, wine, and affectionate touches from increasingly handsy Amazons. Kara stumbled out of the hall, her movements a little jerky from the amount of wine consumed over the course of the evening, but she knew that she wasn’t blackout drunk yet, just slightly tipsy. A small giggle escaped her mouth as she leant against one of the columns, so maybe slightly tipsy and slightly giggly. Her skin was hot from the alcohol in her system and the heated looks and touches from the other women. She moved further away from the hall and out into the open air where she could feel a slight breeze on her heated skin.

“Sneaking away from the festivities early?” Kara nearly cursed as she heard Diana’s voice steal through the air, and she turned to find the Amazonian princess only a few feet away from her.

“It was hot in there,” the blonde breathed out. “Surprising for an open space.”

“Ah but with the fire, the people, and the, how do you call it, energy, it charges the air with something tangible does it not, something burning.” While she was speaking, Diana had stepped closer, almost impolitely close as she invaded Kara’s personal space until they were brushing against each other.

Kara didn’t know if it was the alcohol thrumming in her system giving her courage or just the fact that she was tired of the game she and Diana had been playing, but she didn’t move away from the brunette. Instead, she shifted closer, breathing the same air as the older woman, her eyes impossibly dark even in the shadows of night. “The energy is very intoxicating,” Kara murmured. “Almost needy.”

Before Kara knew what was happening, she was pushed up against the column and Diana’s mouth was devouring her own. One hand cupped the back of her neck while the other trailed down her body, leaving trails of fire in its wake, before settling on the curve of her hip. Kara’s own arms wound around the brunette, one arm around Diana’s waist while the other was fisting brown hair. The positioning kept Diana from moving away from the blonde, which was fine by her; she had just gotten her first taste of the blonde, her tongue exploring every inch of Kara’s mouth, and she was already addicted. 

“By the gods,” Diana breathed out when she finally tore her lips from the blonde’s. “How have you enchanted me so?” Her lips whispered against Kara’s cheeks before biting her way down her throat. “I’ve never felt this way before, about anyone.”

“Me neither,” Kara gasped out, pulling the older woman back to her for a kiss. “Though truthfully there haven’t been  _ that  _ many people.”

“The Amazons, we have always been affectionate with each other, and when I was living in the world of men, there were a few, but none like this, none like you.”

“You haven’t really done anything about it though,” Kara countered. “Just teased me to distraction, and stewed like a brewing storm as I received countless offers from others.”

“I can always rectify that right now, so long as you won’t have any regrets when I get through with you.”

“I’m drunk enough to give me some courage, not enough to regret this in the morning.”

Diana smirked, “One night is not enough time for me to do everything that I want to do with you.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara gasped out, heat racing straight to her core. “If you don’t do  _ something  _ right now, I’m going to take care of the problem myself.”

“There are far too many people milling about, and I’m not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing you when I want you all to myself,” the darker woman growled out. She lifted Kara up into her arms, her hands wrapped around Kara’s waist and ass as Kara pressed closer with her legs firmly around Diana’s hips. 

Kara attached her lips to the older woman’s neck, nibbling lightly on her throat before biting down on her collarbone. She felt Diana falter in her steps and grinned at the movement. “You better hurry,” she whispered against smooth skin. “Someone might just catch us if you don’t.”

It was only a matter of a few more seconds before Diana had them in her room and Kara was pressed up against the back of the door. “I believe you said something about hurrying up,” the Amazon murmured, a smirk present on her face as she looked at Kara with dark eyes. 

The blonde returned the smirk and tightened her legs around Diana’s hips, easily lifting them both and pinning the brunette on the bed beneath her. “You are going to have to fight to get the upper hand here.” She grinned and tossed her hair to one side so that it grazed along the side of the older woman’s face as she leaned down to kiss her. 

“I quite like the view down here though,” the woman returned, her hands easily sliding through the slits in Kara’s clothing. “I have, how do you say, easy access hmm.” Questing hands immediately found their prize and Kara gasped, dropping to her elbows as pleasure raced through her. Diana’s lips found her neck again while fingers softly teased through wet folds, nothing more than a whispered caress on heated skin. Biting and sucking at the younger woman’s neck, Diana’s eyes found the unblemished skin and a burst of irritation welled within her. In a matter of moments, Kara was on her back again with Diana looming over her, her eyes dark as she stared down at the captured blonde. “When I learned that your skin was as durable as your cousin’s, I was grieved to know that I would never have the chance to leave marks of my affection on your skin.” She hummed and leaned down again, sucking hard on the hollow of Kara’s collarbone, pulling a gasp out of the blonde’s throat. “But then I realized how good it would feel to have someone that could handle everything I want to do to them, and you can can’t you? You can handle everything I can do to you, everything that I want to do for you.”

“Yes,” Kara hissed out, her fingers digging into Diana’s arms. “Rao yes, the things I want you to do to me, the things I want to do to you...”

Diana’s hand drifted down to the fabric covering Kara’s form. “May I take this off?” She asked, her voice soft.

“If you don’t, I will rip it off,” the blonde panted. Her hands dug into Diana’s shoulders and the older woman hissed.

The brunette pushed the fabric up and pulled it over Kara’s head, her hands brushing over every inch of sun-kissed skin as it was revealed to her. “By the gods,” she breathed out. “You’re definitely not of this world.”

Kara tugged at the clothing still wrapped around Diana’s body. “Off,” she gasped out. “I want to see you too, I want to feel you.” The cloth ripped before the Amazon could do anything about it and Kara was pulling the remanent away. She tugged Diana down and they gasped as bare skin met for the first time. “Oh Rao,” Kara breathed out, her head thrown back as she felt every single inch of Diana against her. She wrapped a leg around the other woman’s thigh and flipped them over, her knee pressing into Diana’s center as she moved. “You’re so wet,” she murmured. Her hand ventured down and found soft folds slick with moisture.

Her thumb found Diana’s clit as her fingers stroked either side of her entrance, causing the woman to gasp and writhe, clutching at the sheets beneath her. “You’re, you’re far too good at this.” Diana tugged the blonde down to bring their lips together, her tongue sliding into Kara’s mouth to match the movements of the woman’s fingers in her folds. Kara slowly pushed into the brunette with her index finger, shuddering at the feeling of such intense heat surrounding her. 

“By Rao,” Kara gasped out, breaking the kiss. “It’s like being consumed by the sun.”

“Or just being consumed,” Diana replied. She flipped them again, pressing Kara into the bed and immediately pushing two fingers into her clenching center, and sucking a pert nipple into her mouth.

“Ah!” The blonde cried. “You don’t play fair.” Her hands found Diana again and immediately thrust into her, matching the furrocious pace set by the Amazon. “Di- Diana!” 

“Cum for me Kara,” Diana gasped out, feeling a pleasure building inside her as well. “Cum with me.”

“Zh-a-aaoo Diana!” Kara screamed out as she felt her climax shudder through her, and only a few seconds later she felt Diana’s walls fluttered around her finger and the brunette was groaning in her ear. 

Diana collapsed on top of her new lover for a moment, her breathing deep and fast as she attempted to catch her breath. Feeling the sweat slicked body beneath her own, shuddering and recovering from an orgasm that she pulled out of her, it caused heat to start stirring within Diana again and the woman quickly pushed herself back up to look down at the panting blonde. “We’re not finished yet,” she told Kara before sliding down her body, licking and biting as she went. 

“What- what are you-” Kara started but was interrupted by a warm, wet tongue pushing its way between her folds. “Oh Rao,” she gasped out, grabbing onto the sheets again and feeling the fabric starting to give in her hands. 

“Diana will suffice,” the Amazon purred, running her tongue through Kara’s folds again. “Gods, your taste, I don’t think I’ve ever encountered anything like it.” Her tongue left Kara’s entrance and flitted up to her clit, laving over the erect bundle of nerves while her fingers corkscrewed into the blonde again. 

Kara immediately felt another orgasm hitting her like a freight train as Diana’s lips closed around her clit and sucked, hard. The brunette’s fingers continued to pound in her as her mouth continued her relentless assault on her clit. She climaxed again in quick succession, one equally as powerfully as the second one that hit before Diana’s fingers drew a smaller fourth climax out of her. “Stop stop, you have to stop,” Kara gasped out as she writhed on the bed. “I can’t- I can’t, not again, I need a minute.”

“Do you,” Diana hummed, kissing her way up the nimble form beneath her, muscles taught with exertion but soft all in the right areas. “You may have your minute amor, but do not chastise me for enjoying the pleasure I can bring you.” She placed soft kisses on both nipples. “The sounds you make, the pleasure twisting your face, your body bending to my love, it’s far more than I could have ever imagined.” A smirk crossed her face as she looked down at the prone blonde, “Though I didn’t think that  _ the  _ Supergirl would give up so easily.”

Narrowing her eyes, Kara twisted and pushed Diana off of her, rolling until they both ended up on the floor with the Amazon beneath the Kryptonian. “Who said I was giving up?” Kara asked, instantly sliding her fingers into slick heat. “I was just catching my breath for a moment before using my chance to ravish you.”

“But I want to have you again.” Diana pushed up, getting to her feet and pressing Kara into the wall. “I don’t think I will ever tire of your taste.” She slid her tongue into Kara’s mouth again and the blonde moaned at the taste of herself on Diana’s lips and tongue. 

“Just imagine how we would taste together,” Kara returned. She shifted her legs and pushed her thigh into the brunette’s center, groaning at the feel of Diana grinding down into her. Pressing kisses along her collarbone, Kara whispered in the older woman’s ear, “I want you to cum for me Diana, cum on me.” She nipped lightly on her lobe and sucked on it softly, pulling a breathy gasp from Diana’s mouth. Kara snuck a hand down and pressed it into Diana, stroking her walls softly before thrusting at a fast pace, the pressure of her thigh helping to drive the woman over the edge. Diana shuddered and slumped against her, pressing her harder into the wall. Slipping her fingers out of the woman, Kara brought them to her mouth and moaned at the flavor.

“I was right,” she said, looking into Diana’s dark eyes. “We taste amazing together.”

Before she could register anything else, Diana had Kara pushed to the floor again, her dark eyes glowing in the low light from the few lit candles in the room. “You better brace yourself,” she said, plunging her fingers back into Kara without any warning and sucking one of her nipples into her mouth. “You’re in for a long night.”

 

* * *

 

Kara let out a groan as sunlight fell across her face, rousing her from sleep. She rubbed at her face, feeling the sticky remnants of the night before all over her hands and face. “What time is it?” She felt around the sheets next to her, looking for her lover but only found cool sheets. Cracking an eye open, Kara finally registered the weight on her lower body, and looked down, only to find the Amazonian princess passed out with her mouth inches away from her center. “Diana, Diana!”

“Hmm,” Diana murmured. Her nose twitched at the smell close to it, and she stuck her tongue out, immediately running it through Kara’s folds.

“Oh Rao, Diana.”

“Perfect way to start the day,” the Amazon said, quickly bringing the blonde to climax.

“I was- I was just going to ask how you fell asleep down there and why?” Kara asked, panting a little as she recovered.

“I think after our last round and you passed out, I just settled down there, easy access for breakfast.”

“You’re terrible.”

“You love me anyway.”

Kara’s breath caught in her throat at her words and looked up at the woman hovering over her. “I think I do,” she replied, reaching up to stroke her fingers along Diana’s cheek and into her hair. “Or at least it might grow into that. I’ve never met anyone like you.”

“I’ve never met anyone like you as well,” Diana whispered. “Would you be inclined to… seeing each other, even after you leave here, dating I believe people call it.”

“We called it courting on Krypton,” Kara told her. “Eventually leading to mating and a bonding.”

“Well then, Kara Zor-el, would you consent to courtship with me and my proposal to be your mate and a bonded?”

“You know that Kryptonians mate for life.”

Diana hummed and pressed her lips to Kara’s again. “I can think of nothing better.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie stared at the blonde slack jawed as Kara finished her tale, her drink sitting on the table in front of her untouched. It had been over a week since Kara had revealed that she was dating the Amazonian Princess, Wonder Woman herself, and Maggie had finally managed to corner her alone to poke around for details. The two arranged to meet at the alien dive bar while Alex was on duty at the DEO, and Diana was busy at National City’s art museum. Maggie knew that her fiancée was still under the delusion that her sister was an untouched, sainted virgin, despite anything nefarious that they might have seen or heard in the past week since finding out she had a girlfriend. The detective wanted to know more details about how the two met and started dating, and to her surprise, Kara was not ashamed to share every detail.  _ Every. Detail. _

Kara sipped at her drink calmly and waited for Maggie to come out of her stupor. She was hesitant at first about sharing so much with the other woman, but she wanted somebody to gush to about how romantic and sexy her girlfriend was and she couldn’t really do that with her sister or any of her other female friends. “Wait, so you’re telling me,” Maggie started when she finally came to, “that you slept with Wonder Woman, Diana, after only knowing her a week.”

“Yup.”

“And it was basically the whole night.”

“Yup.”

“And she made you cum how many times?”

The blonde scrunched her nose up for a minute as she thought. “It had to be at least a dozen times that night, and then three more the next morning. Though our stamina is very different from a human’s.”

“And you made her cum how many times?”

“Roughly the same amount.”

“And she basically proposed marriage the next day, after only knowing you a week and technically having sex with you once?”

“Admittedly it was really, really good sex,” Kara replied. “Still is, every night.”

Maggie’s eyes widened. “Every night?”

“And some mornings, when she’s in town obviously.”

“Holy shit,” the woman muttered, downing her drink. “I need to um, I need to get back to my apartment and take care of some… things.” She grabbed her jacket off of the chair and mumbled to herself as she walked out of the bar. “I clearly slept with the wrong superhero all those years.”

“The detective seems to have enjoyed our story,” Diana commented as she sat down in the vacated seat from across her girlfriend. “Probably a bit too much.”

“I thought I heard your heartbeat,” Kara commented, taking the other woman’s hand. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to hear the good parts.” Diana pressed a kiss to the back of Kara’s hand. “And it reminded me, when are we going to tell your sister that we’re basically engaged?”

“Once she gets used to the idea of us dating, so probably nothing short of never,” the blonde sighed. “You know what Alex is like.”

“Yes, she’s an overprotective one, which I can understand. Having you in my life has been my greatest gift and pleasure.” The words brought a bright blush to Kara’s cheeks and Diana grinned at the sight, pressing another kiss to her hand. “We could always go through with the Kryptonian bonding and not tell her?”

“You know that my sister would definitely look for a way to kill you right, like she isn’t already for ‘defiling’ her ‘baby sister.’” Kara rolled her eyes at her sister’s theatrics.

Diana just hummed, “That is a risk I am willing to take.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add another chapter, but then I might not, we shall see. It won't be anytime soon, I have other stuff to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Continuing this story was at the request of my beta who loves it, so I thought eh, why not. Most of the chapters will be smutty, there will be some interconnected plot, but nothing too deep or serious, so withhold expectations for a serious story. Just sweet and hot.

* * *

 

The sound of banging coming from the front door startled the two women spooning comfortably on the bed, pulling them from the peaceful world of sleep into the waking one. “Wha...?” Kara grumbled as she turned around to bury her head in Diana’s neck. “Make whoever it is go away…”

“I’ll be sure to let them know,” DIana murmured out a reply. Her face was scrunched in displeasure at the banging sound, but when it tapered off, she sighed in pleasure and pressed her nose into sweet smelling blonde hair.

The front door banged open and before the two superheroines could move, the bedroom door was also violently opened. “Unhand my baby sister you, you deviant!” Alex yelled, her face red as she pointed a furious finger at the drowsy brunette.

“Alex?” Kara muttered. She rolled over to look at her sister, narrowing her eyes at the wild and furious expression on her face. “What are you doing here?” The blonde was grateful that last night was one of the rare nights where she and her girlfriend chose not to partake in physical pleasure, but more affectionate intimacy. As it was, her sister barged into her bedroom, and Kara was in a large t-shirt that brushed her thighs and Diana was in a tank top, both wearing underwear fortunately.

“Not now Sweetie, this is between me and the cradle robber,” she bit out between gritted teeth.

“What did I do now Agent Danvers?” Diana questioned, an amused look on her face.

“Babe,” Maggie started, trailing in after the enraged woman. “It's not a big deal, you're overreacting-”

“You,” Alex continued as if Maggie hadn't been speaking. “You proposed to my sweet, innocent, too good for this world baby sister right after sleeping with her?!”

“You told her?” Kara sighed as she glanced at the sheepish looking detective.

Maggie shrugged, “I’m sorry, it just came out, and then of course she overreacted.”

“I am not overreacting,” the redhead defended herself. “Who proposes marriage after sleeping together only one time? Obviously she wants something, so what do you want you… you bent fork!”

Kara just stared at her sister in disbelief while Diana just smirked at the other woman’s wording. “Well of course I want something, your sister on her back with my face buried between her thighs.”

Alex’s face colored redder than a tomato and Kara thought she saw steam escaping her ears. “How dare you, you sex fiend!” The two women launched into a war of words, trading insults and goading each other on, and Kara wondered if they even remembered what they were arguing about or if the heat of competition had driven them into a battle of insults and snide comments.

She glanced up and saw Maggie gesture towards the living room with her hand. Kara nodded and softly slid off the bed and padded towards the living room, not breaking the other two women from their argument. “So it just slipped out?” Kara asked, an unimpressed lilt in her voice as she spoke to the smaller woman.

“Geez, Little Danvers, you know what your sister is like, like a dog with a bone,” Maggie rolled her eyes and rummaged through the cabinets looking for the alcohol she new her fiancée stashed in the apartment.

“How does something like that just ‘slip out’?”

Maggie just shrugged, “I don’t really know, we were awake, in bed, talking about the wedding and I was hoping that it would get her in the mood for a little morning quickie, your sex life leaves me jealous.”

“Maggie…” Kara growled out and the detective held up her hands.

“Fine fine, so we were talking about wedding things, and I don’t know, it just slipped out that if we didn’t hurry, you and Diana would be down the aisle before we were, and then she just looked at me, with those eyes you know, I felt like I was being interrogated.”

“The death stare,” Kara nodded. “She uses it on Winn all the time, I’ve never seen her use it on you though.”

“That was the first time, and let me tell you, it was weird to be frightened and incredibly aroused at the same time,” Maggie replied. “I’m not a big fan of being tied up, but I’m pretty sure I would’ve let her tie me up and ride my ass if she wasn’t so focused on figuring out your love life at the time.”

A stray thought crossed Kara’s mind due to Maggie’s words and she fought down the blush that was slowly creeping up her neck to her face. Her efforts were in vain though because Maggie noticed the reddening of her cheeks and a large grin stretched across her face. “Oh-ho, have my words triggered a fantasy of yours?”

“You might have fantasies, but there isn’t much that Diana and I haven’t tried,” Kara countered, willing her blush away. “The Amazons are rather… creative and open when it comes to physical pleasure. That took a bit of getting used to for me truthfully.”

The detective waited for a minute but when it was clear that Kara wasn't going to share any more details, she picked up an orange that was laying on the table and lobbed it at Kara's head. “You can't just leave it there,” she said when Kara caught the orange. “You have to give me more details.”

“Why exactly do I have to give you details?”

“I need to live vicariously through you for your sex life, Alex is great and I love her to pieces, the things she can do with her tongue-”

“You can stop any minute now.”

“Anyway,” Maggie continued. “She's still just a baby gay and is new to all of this, so she's a little… stuck when it comes to the adventurous side of sex.”

Kara sighed. “Fine, but let me tell you something, nothing is more embarrassing than having the Amazon Queen walk in on you riding her daughter and then giving you compliments on your form.”

“Tell me!”

 

 

* * *

 

_Three and a half months earlier_

 

Kara swiped Diana’s feet out from under her and used her speed to pin the older woman to the ground. The brunette grinned up at the blonde and struggled for a few minutes trying to break her old, but Kara held firm, shifting with her movement. “You’re improving,” Diana said, relaxing back into the ground. “I wonder why?”

“Could be all of the practice we’re getting in our extracurricular activities,” Kara replied. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Diana’s lips, humming slightly at the persistent tongue that licked playfully against her lips before pulling back.

“The Amazons have long believed in the power and health benefits that come from an active sex life.” Diana pushed herself up on her hands and her blonde lover settled her knees on either side of her hips. “Perhaps we can retire to my chambers and work more on your technique, and sex is good for sore muscles.”

“Apparently according to the Amazons, sex is good for many things,” Kara replied cheekily before standing back up and grabbing her sword. “And we’re not quitting just yet, you told me that you were going to spar some more with me. We’ve been using our fists until now, time for swords, unless you would prefer I go find Elena to help me again?”

“If you want to be the best you have to learn from the best,” Diana countered, grabbing her own sword off the ground.

“So I should go find Delphi and have her train me,” Kara teased. “You know she offered a threesome with Elena if ever I was interested or grew bored.”

The brunette struck with her blade, and Kara threw hers up just as quickly to parry, deflecting the blow. “I think I can keep you occupied well enough without having to involve anyone else,” Diana countered, a smirk present on her face.

“Isn’t that rather cocky of you?” The blonde replied, pushing the brunette away and attacking with her own blade.

Diana parried and caught the blonde off guard by using the hilt to knock the sword out of her hand. She grabbed the front of Kara’s tunic and pulled her closer, her lips lightly grazing a pink ear. “If you wait until later, I can show you exactly how cocky I can be,” she breathed out, the feel of her breath on Kara’s ear causing the younger woman to shiver.

“Sounds like fun,” Kara grinned. She pushed the older woman away and quickly picked up her sword off the ground. “Do I get anything fun if I win?”

“I can see about getting some roast venison tonight from the chefs exactly the way you like it.”

“It would appear that you have quickly discovered my weakness.”

“So the easiest way to defeat a Kryptonian is with food then?”

“No, but it would be the fastest way to my heart.”

The two continued to flirt as they danced around each other, swords flashing and connecting in a display of skill. They nearly matched each other in speed and strength, though Diana outmatched Kara in experience, which prompted Kara to think back to the lessons her aunt gave her on Krypton. Her aunt always stressed to use her head in a fight, to try to outsmart her opponent if you couldn’t outlast them or outright defeat them. She feigned right, but rather than attacking from the left, which is what she knew Diana thought she would do, she jumped and flipped to attack from behind.

Before Diana could counter, Kara had knocked the sword from her hand and had her own blade pressed tightly to the princess’s neck. “Looks like I win,” Kara breathed into Diana’s ear before releasing the older woman.

“You’ve learned well,” Diana commented as she turned around to face the blonde. “Only here for two weeks and you’re already showing promise, I wonder what would happen if you stayed longer, or if Kal had brought you here as he originally planned.”

“Kal originally planned to bring me here?” Kara asked.

“He contacted me shortly before you arrived and told me that his little robot friend in his fortress-”

“Kelex, he’s an AI unit.”

“Right, that thing had alerted him that a kryptonian pod had entered the outer edges of this galaxy and would be landing within a month. Apparently he had information about your departure from Krypton in his data bank but either Kal didn’t access those files or this Kelex never felt the need to share until he knew that you were coming.”

“He never told me that.” Kara frowned. “I landed, and before I knew it, he had dropped me off with the Danvers.”

“He probably decided sometime in between that he wanted you to have the same kind of childhood that he did instead of growing up here.”

Kara hummed at that idea. “Truthfully, I’m glad he did, I wouldn’t trade Alex for anything, even growing up on a magical, hidden island and learning how to be an Amazon.” She shot Diana a questioning look. “And we probably wouldn’t have the relationship we have now if I had grown up here.”

“Yes, we probably would’ve had it sooner,” Diana purred. Her hands caressed Kara’s rib cage, softly trailing up and down her side before finally settling on her hips. “Just imagine, we could have been doing this for years,” she whispered, her lips brushing against the blonde’s. We could have trained, battled, and fucked out here on the training field for hours before retiring to the hot springs to ease tired muscles and make slow, passionate love to each other.”

“That does sound nice,” Kara murmured, her arms winding around Diana’s waist. She placed a light kiss on her lips, and a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes. “Or you could have come to view me as a little sister or even a daughter.” She quickly moved away from the older woman, a teasing smile present on her face.

A disgruntled look crossed her face and Diana stared after the blonde. “I doubt I could have ever seen you as either of those things, you are far too intriguing and beautiful for me to see you as anything else other than a potential lover.”

“Aren’t I lucky that you never met me as a teenager then?” Kara grinned. “Now I believe you mentioned something about a reward earlier, or showing me how cocky you could be.”

“I did, though I think we should get you fed first, I already know that we’re not going to be leaving my chambers until I am done with you, and that will take a long, long time.”

“Hmm, feed me first and we’ll have the rest of the day.”

 

* * *

 

“This might be one of my favorite ways to eat fruit,” Kara murmured in contentment as Diana fed her another grape. The two women had cleaned up after their bout of training, and the Amazonian stayed true to her word and had those in charge of preparing the food fix a plate of venison the way Kara liked it. They had a simple meal in the garden interspersed with flirting, light touches, and heated looks. It was more open than Kara had been with any previous partners or lovers, and she wondered if it was her, the island or Diana that made her feel so free to be, maybe it was a bit of all three things.

Diana smiled down at the younger woman and softly ran her fingers through silky strands of blonde hair. She was propped up on her elbow lying next to the other woman, not close enough to be touching, but enough to feel each others body heat. They had both furiously attacked each other when they returned to her rooms, the pilfered platter of fruit forgotten on a table in favor of several hours of lovemaking. “It is definitely a more desirable way to eat fruit.” She leant down to take the offered strawberry from between Kara’s teeth, her tongue darting out to playfully lick around as she seized the piece of fruit. She licked the drops of fruit that escaped from around her mouth, and she gazed into the nearly black eyes of her lover beneath her. “Makes the fruit sweeter,” Diana whispered. “With a hint of something tangy, almost forbidden.”

Kara tugged her down and brought their lips together in a searing kiss. She twisted until she was on top of the brunette, straddling her hips as she continued to explore her mouth with her tongue. “Might be my favorite flavor of strawberries,” Kara murmured. “Tasting them on your tongue.”

The older woman sat up and cupped Kara’s jaw, her fingers barely sliding through golden strands as she tugged her in for another slow kiss. “I believe I promised you something earlier,” Diana said when they finally disconnected. “Something about showing you how ‘cocky’ I could be.”

“Yes, I do think you promised me that.” Kara ran her fingers along Diana’s cheekbones and ground her pelvis into her lap. The brunette groaned at how _wet_ the blonde was, and the friction caused by her movements sent her mind into a lustful haze. She slowly extracted herself from under Kara, but turned to watch as the blonde shimmied back up the bed and propped herself up on the pillows. “Do hurry,” Kara said as her fingers started to softly run along her own skin. “Or I might have to take care of this problem myself.”

Diana stood transfixed as she watched the Kryptonian tease at her own breasts, her fingers lightly teasing at her nipples before pinching. She knew it was hard, hard enough for the blonde to feel it because Kara tossed back her head and let out a groan so low that it caused Diana’s clit to quiver. Kara’s right hand left her breast to skate down clenching abdominal muscles and towards her pulsing clit and _dripping_ slit. “Oh Rao,” she gasped out as her fingers slipped through the wetness and grazed her aching clit. Her hips bucked involuntarily off the bed at the sensation before sinking back down into it as she slipped a single finger inside.

She forced her eyes open to find her lover standing at the edge of the bed, her eyes transfixed at the sight between her thighs. Kara grinned wickedly and set her feet flat against the bed, bending her legs enough to spread herself wide open for Diana to have a better view of the single finger slowly disappearing back and forth into her vagina, her hand already slick with fluid. “I’m so _wet_ Diana,” Kara said, and she bit back another grin at the strangled sound that came from the older woman. The grin vanished as her finger hit a spot on her walls that caused the muscles inside her to clench. “ _Rao,”_ she cried, her face twisting in ecstasy before the air choked in her throat at the feeling of lips clamping around her clit and sucking, _hard._ “Diana!” She screamed as she came, and her vision darkened for a moment as the feeling of an incessant tongue lapping at her clit disappeared and her hands fell away from her body.

“That was quite a show.” Diana’s voice was low and tinged with something dark, something dangerous, something that made Kara’s stomach clench and her muscles twitch in anticipation. Her eyes opened again and she nearly froze at the sight in front of her. The Amazon Princess stood at the end of the bed, her eyes connecting with Kara’s, but her hands, her hands were preoccupied with the leather phallus that was held against her pubic bone with soft straps around her hips. “It makes me wonder,” she started again and Kara’s eyes snapped back up. “It makes me wonder if you still have the energy to take all that I want to do to you, all that I want to give to you.”

Kara’s legs twitched involuntarily and a low moan came from deep within her. “Oh Rao,” she breathed out as Diana slowly crawled towards her on the bed, her eyes glowing in the dim light, seizing Kara’s like a predator after prey. “Did you know that Amazons are highly sexual beings,” she continued as she moved. “We view pleasures of the flesh to be just as important as knowledge in the field of battle, and approached it as such, meaning having the right tools to ensure victory.” Her hands softly grazed Kara’s hips as she knelt in between her legs. “Much research was put into the art of pleasure, I believe I’ve told you about my in depth study of Cleo’s treatises on such matter.” She ran her nose along Kara’s as she whispered to her softly. “They did eventually decide that men were not needed for pleasure, but that there was some aspect of penetrating your lover and still being able to hold her, of being entered and stretched so completely that heightens pleasure.”

“Fuck Diana please,” Kara groaned out as she felt the warmed leather rubbing between her lower lips.

“Do you know that this was specially made?” the older woman continued, moving her hips to coat the leather strap-on in the fluid seeping out of Kara. “It was made so that both partners can receive pleasure, while most of it will be in you, part of it is also in me, and I will be able to feel it as you clench around it, as you take me deeper and deeper, harder and faster until you can’t take anymore.”

The blonde felt sure that she was going to go crazy if the older woman didn’t do _something_ other than tease her with the toy currently skirting her entrance. She was either going to go insane or she was going to have to deal with the problem herself again. Before Kara could move her hands, Diana had her pinned to the bed, her wrists held softly but securely in her hands. “While I enjoyed the performance earlier, I want to take my time, we’ll both get more pleasure that way.”

“You’re going to drive me crazy,” Kara groaned. She moved her hips, attempting to capture the toy still teasing her but Diana anticipated her movements and shifted enough to avoid her attempts.

“That is what I’m counting on,” she replied and without warning, pushed into the blonde until she could feel skin brushing against skin and pure _heat._ She could feel the power of Kara’s vaginal walls encompassing the leather shaft, the material sensitive enough to all her to feel every bit of it through the part buried in her own channel. “Gods above,” Diana gasped out, shifting her hands to press down into the bed on either side of Kara’s head. “I knew you were tight but I didn’t realize you were _this_ tight _._ ”

Kara hadn’t said anything, she hadn’t even made a sound. Her head was tossed back, her eyes wide and her mouth slack-jawed at the feeling of being filled, of being filled by Diana, her lover, the woman she lov- She didn’t think she had ever felt this full in her life, this stretched, and she knew most of that was down to Diana herself. It was amazing.

Diana pulled out so that only the tip was inside of Kara, instantly missing the pleasant vibrations and suction that she could feel through the toy. Her lover let out a strangled whimper, and attempted to push back down on the leather dick. “All in good time my love,” Diana whispered, staring down into glazed blue eyes. “I did want to see how _much_ you could take.”

Before Kara could brace herself, Diana pounded into her again and set a blistering pace, their skin slapping together with every thrust. Kara clawed at Diana’s back as she arched up into her, pure pleasure racing through every part in her body. “Oh Rao, Diana!” She screamed as the pleasure continued to build, her mind void of anything but what she was feeling.

The Amazon groaned at the shocks of pleasure racing through her own core and the sight of Kara writhing beneath her. She slowed down her thrusts to make them long and slow, prolonging the tortuous sensation for both of them. “No, no, Diana please,” Kara groaned when she felt the woman slow down. “Please fuck me, please make me cum.”

“You will wh- gods,” the older woman started but her mind halted when she felt Kara’s hands roughly pinching at her nipples and her center grinding harder into hers.

“It’ll be good for both of us if you thrust a little faster, harder, please.” Blue eyes were wide and desperate as they bored into brown, enticing her in with her words.

Diana wanted to resist, wanted to keep up the game as long as possible, to push them both past the breaking point, but the feeling of Kara’s walls fluttering around the shaft, sending vibrations through the toy straight to her own center had her nearly collapsing on the woman beneath her. She braced her hands on either side of the blonde’s head again and set a brutal pace, faster and harder than before. Their clits nearly brushed together each time she slammed down, sending pulsing electricity through the nerve endings and before either of them were aware, Kara was careening over the edge, a scream tearing from her throat, and Diana followed not long after.

At that point, her arms gave out and she collapsed on top of Kara, a tangle of sweat slicked skin and labored breaths. The toy was still buried deep within both of them, connecting them at a primal level, and neither seemed in a hurry to alter that fact. “Tha-that was…” Kara started, her voice trailing off. “I love Amazons.”

The darker woman chuckled and placed a kiss on Kara’s pulse point, tucking her face into her neck. “Hopefully it’s just one Amazon that you love,” she whispered, her voice soft, nervous about the answer.

Kara hummed as she thought about her response. “There are a few that I love,” she answered finally, but turned her head to look at Diana before the woman could move. “But only one I find myself falling in love with.” She pulled the older woman in for a kiss, one that was chaste but full of love. As their lips moved together, the kiss deepened until Kara was sliding her tongue into Diana’s mouth, meeting her own in a dance that was becoming familiar but still titillating. Diana shifted her hips, slowing pulling away from Kara and the blonde groaned into her mouth as the toy was removed and her center clenched, aching to be filled again.

She broke their kiss and quickly rolled until Diana was beneath her and she was straddling her hips. Kara looked down at the captured princess and gave her a lecherous grin as her hand reached down to stroke the shaft still attached to Diana’s waist and buried inside her. She jerked on it experimentally, enjoying the feeling of the slick leather in her hands and the expression crossing her lover’s face as she pushed the toy inside her with every movement. Humming thoughtfully again, Kara glanced at the leather shaft curiously before clambering off of Diana’s hips. “Wha-” Diana started, opening her eyes. Her gaze immediately fell on Kara kneeling between her legs and looking at the strap-on curiously.

“It doesn’t look like a regular dick,” she commented, her hand returning to the leather. “Not like how the humans make their sex toys. It has more texture, ridges, and not the mushroom head and veins you find on rubber or silicone strap-ons.”

“The Amazonian crafters designed it for pleasure, not accuracy,” she replied, her voice still strained from the sensations Kara was causing within her.

The blonde hummed and moved closer, her hand still trailing along the leather before she gripped it at the base where it disappeared into her lover. Her fingers teased lightly at Diana’s clit, fully erect and still pulsing as if demanding attention. The brief, ghosting touch caused the muscles in the Amazons abdomen to twitch as she sought to catch her breath. It was proven futile though at the sight of Kara bending lower to give the shaft an experimental lick before encasing it in her mouth and sucking it softly. “Gods above,” Diana breathed out, her mind completely shut down.

Kara pulled back and grinned mischievously at the woman, licking her lips at the taste of herself and Diana on the toy. “I was curious,” she explained. “I do enjoy the taste of myself on your lips, usually when it mixes with your own tangy flavor on mine, and you must’ve gushed when you came.” She returned to her place straddling Diana’s hips, but trapped the toy between them. “You said earlier you wanted to see how much I could take, but now I’m curious to see how much _you_ can take, especially knowing that the toy is in you and you can feel me as much as I can feel you.” Pressing her hands against Diana’s chest, she pushed until the older woman was prone against the bed. She lifted up slightly and pushed down on the toy, moaning softly at the feeling of being filled again. “I am going to ride you until you beg for mercy,” Kara stated, rocking her hips experimentally to feel her clit brushing against the Amazon’s again.

Diana let out a choked gasp that only worsened as Kara pulled up and dropped back down on the toy, pushing it further into the older woman. “Gods Kara!” The bed groaned and shook with each moment, and she was never more grateful at the durability of the material or else it would have surely broken from the force of their movements. Eventually her mind caught up with the moment and her hips started to rise to meet Kara’s, slamming together at a greater force than before. She could feel the pressure building up within her, sending her closer and closer to the peak, but Kara kept changing her rhythm from short and fast to slow and hard, enough to drive her crazy. She increased the speed of her hips in attempt to encourage the blonde to finish them both, but the blonde just pushed her back down into the bed with her thighs of steel.

“Not so fun now is it?” The blonde murmured, seeing the frustrated expression on Diana’s face. She knew that the woman was close, had been close for a while, but wanted to repay her for the torture she gave her earlier.

“Gods Kara please!” Diana begged.

Kara smirked and picked up her pace, fast and hard. Her fingers circled around Diana’s clit, and when she felt that the woman had been teetering at the edge long enough, she pinched, hard. It was enough to cause a burst of white to flash across the woman’s vision and her hips slammed up as she came, sending Kara over the edge with a scream as well. “Oh Rao, I’m done, I’m done,” the blonde muttered. “I’m surprised that one didn’t kill me.”

“I think,” Diana said, her eyes lost as she stared up at the ceiling. “I think we’re going to need to change the sheets.”

“Should I inform the laundry and cloth-weavers to send up a fresh pair?” Hippolyta’s voice came from the doorway.

Kara shrieked in surprise and Diana sat up immediately, pulling Kara into her so that their breasts were pressing together in an attempt for modesty. “Hello Mother,” she greeted while Kara just hid her face in Diana’s neck, blood already rushing straight to her head. “Ah, how can we help you?”

“I was just investigating why neither of you were at dinner tonight, but I found the reason. I’ll take my leave now,” the older woman replied nonchalantly, like she didn’t just find her daughter having sex with her lover. “I’ll inform servants to bring up some new bed coverings and food for both of you. Oh and Kara, good form, Diana always needed someone strong to break her in.” With those words, the queen departed, leaving the two alone again.

Neither one of them spoke for a few minutes, both still trying to process what just happened. “Did, did you mother just catch me riding your fake dick and complimented my form?” Kara asked, her face still the reddish hue of a tomato. “Did that just happen or was it a horrible nightmare?”

“I’m afraid not,” Diana stated, her own face a picture of horror.

“Rao, just kill me now, I’ll never be able to look your mother in the eye again.”

Diana hummed and cocked her head. “You can look on the bright side, at least she didn’t catch us how I originally planned to take you, bent over the edge of the bed.”

The blush that had started to fade from Kara’s cheeks returned violently at Diana’s words at the image that conjured in her mind. “I hate you,” the blonde stated, trying to ignoring the way her thighs twitched and her clit tingled.

“But you’re not adverse?”

Kara caught Diana’s lips in a brief soft kiss. “Maybe next time.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie stared blankly at Kara as she finished her story and the blonde sat there for a moment, sipping on the cup of tea she had made while she was telling Maggie more details on her sordid sex life. The detective inhaled sharply after a few moment of not breathing and exhaled loudly, blinking at the same time. “Damn,” she said. “I feel like I need a long, long shower after that.”

“Tell me about it,” Kara replied. “And I’m sleeping with a sex fiend.”

The Latina let out a strangled whimper and a shudder wracked through her body. Kara stared at her in concern when she froze again, her eyes focused on the wall behind the blonde’s head, before her eyes sharpened and a determined look crossed her face. She pushed away from the counter, and marched into the bedroom, dragging a complaining Alex out with her not a minute later. “I wasn’t finished with her Maggie, where are we going?” The woman whined. “I still have to interrogate that… that cradle robber!”

“We are going home, and I am going to sit on your face until you make me cum at least twice, and then I’m going to strap up and pound you into the mattress,” Maggie stated, causing Alex to sputter. “Damn Kryptonians and damn Amazons with stupid fucking stamina for massive rounds of fucking, my vagina and pelvis would be crushed by now but it would have been amazing.” Kara heard Maggie grumble as she tugged Alex out the door, the woman still shocked at the detective’s brazen statement.

“I do believe that you are responsible for the state dear Maggie is in,” Diana murmured, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist from behind and pressing soft kisses into her shoulder.

“Hmm, I told her about the time your mom walked in on us?”

“Which time?”

Kara blushed, knowing the few other times the queen had caught, once in the bathing pools, and a few times out on the training ground. “The first time,” she replied, sipping at her tea again.

“Mmm, that was a fun time,” Diana said. “I do believe I have that particular toy with me if you want to relive those moments.”

“Who knows, you might be on the receiving end this time,” Kara countered, winking at the older woman. “What did you and my sister argue about?”

Diana rolled her eyes. “This and that, everything, nothing, that woman is strong and frightening, but also very confusing. She was at least very relieved that I couldn’t get you pregnant since I am a woman.” Her words sparked something in Kara’s memory, a niggling sensation like she had read something or heard something, but couldn’t remember what it was. Diana pulled away after placing another light kiss on Kara’s temple and turned the blonde to face her. “Now, since our guests have left, do you want to get dressed and go out for breakfast, explore the city a little. Maybe you can come to the museum with me and look at the art for a bit? I’ve been meaning to go outside of work requirements to really explore what the National City Art Museum has to offer.”

“Why Diana Prince, are you asking me out on a date?”

The older woman just winked and vanished back into the bedroom. Kara laughed and followed after her, pushing away the niggling feeling for another day.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, that was... Hmmm, I have no words, 'til the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot about this, but then I remembered that I had finished chapter 4 and I was like whoops, well, okay, here you guys go. I'm giving this one a warning tag of voyeurism and Maggie being overly dramatic.

* * *

 

_ “Miss Luthor.”  _ Jess’s voice came over the intercom, pulling Lena and Sam from their perusal of the 400 page merger document the L-Corp lawyers sent over that morning.

Lena pressed the button on her phone to answer the woman. “Yes Jess?”

_ “There’s a Detective Sawyer here to see you, I told her you and Miss Arias were busy but she’s quite insistent. Should I ask her to come back another time?” _

The CEO glanced over to her friend who just shrugged. “I could always use a break from this,” she said, pointing down to the document. “It’s like they make it boring on purpose.”

“They do,” Lena replied. “So that we miss the fine print they’ve hidden inside. Go ahead and send her in Jess.”

A few moments later, Detective Maggie Sawyer sauntered into the room, a harried expression on her face despite the grin. “Ah, Arias, Luthor, just the two I was wanted to see,” Maggie said when she spotted the two women.

“Thank you Jess,” Lena said, dismissing the woman. “What can we do for you today Detective?”

“You can help me save the city,” Maggie answered.

An alarmed look crossed Lena and Sam's faces. “Is this serious?” Sam asked.

“An eminent threat?” Lena continued.

“No, I'm afraid it's one that is already here,” Maggie told them. “One that places the entire city in jeopardy.”

“Should we consult with Super-”

“No!” Maggie hissed, slapping a hand over Lena's mouth. “She's part of the problem.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, looking at Maggie curiously.

Maggie released the other woman and paced around the room for a moment before sitting and looking at the two women. “You’ve met Kara’s girlfriend right?”

Lena gave Maggie a confused look before nodding. “Yes, Kara, Sam, and I met for lunch one day, and Diana stopped while she was picking up lunch for her coworkers. I’m assuming she’s why we have Wonder Woman hanging around helping Supergirl?”

“You could say that yes,” Maggie replied, not wanting to divulge Wonder Woman’s secret identity. Kara was one thing, Diana though, completely different. Maggie knew that Kara could throw her into space, she threatened as much when she started dating Alex, but Diana, Maggie didn’t think the woman would give a warning before deciding to take out someone who annoyed her. 

Both Lena and Sam already knew who Kara was, who Supergirl was, so it wouldn’t be hard for them to figure out who Wonder Woman was, especially with news reports and stories about the ‘close’ relationship of the two heroes. Heteronormativity at its finest. “It’s good that Kara has some help now, especially from someone that she cares about,” Lena said after a moment.

“What she means to say is that’s hot, they’re both hot, insanely beautiful, and damn, wow,” Sam finished, falling back into her chair. “Like, wow.”

“Right?” Maggie cried, her hands flying out. “They’re like… like wow, just wow, especially since…”

“Since what?” Sam asked, leaning forward.

“Stop!” Lena held up her hand when it looked like Maggie was going to respond. “Get back to the subject at hand, what does this have to do with the city being in danger?”

Maggie threw her hands up in the air. “Don’t you already see how it's in danger, we’re all in danger!”

Lena’s brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to figure out how her best friend being in a relationship was putting the city in danger when she heard Sam gasp. She looked over at her and saw her oldest friend had slapped her hand over her mouth and was staring wide-eyed at the detective. “No,” Sam whispered in horror while the detective just nodded vigorously.

“Yes, yes, she’s figured it out,” Maggie exclaimed again.

“Are they…?” Sam started and Maggie just nodded again.

“Yes, like all the damn time.”

“Oh God…”

“Right?!”

“Will one of you clue me in please?” Lena said, though phrased like a question her tone demanded immediate satisfaction.

Maggie and Sam looked at each other for a moment before Sam tried to explain it to her friend. “So Lena,” she started. “Remember when we first met at that gay bar years ago during comic con and we were both dressed up as Wonder Woman?”

“You guys met at a gay bar dressed as Wonder Woman during Comic Con?”

Lena ignored the detective and focused on her friend. “Yes, of course.”

“Right, and remember how we both talked about how Wonder Woman was like every lesbian and bisexual girls’ fantasy?” Sam continued.

“Stil is, damn,” Maggie grumbled and Sam sent her a warning look to shut up.

“Yes.”

“And remember telling me about those thirty seconds after meeting Supergirl for the first time and before you realized that she was Kara?”

“Yes…” Lena said slowly, still unsure as to where this was going and how it all led to the city being in danger.

Sam looked at Lena expectantly while Maggie just groaned. “She’s not getting this, the city is in danger because I’m about to explode from sexual frustration having to hear and fantasize about Kara and Diana’s love lives!” Maggie yelled, jumping up from her city. “Those two are sex fiends and I nearly combusted on Kara’s couch just listening to her telling me about some of the stuff that they’ve gotten up to.”

“That’s what this is about?” Lena reeled back in her chair, wide-eyed as the detective paced around the room, her hands tugging at her hair.

“Alex, Alex, dear sweet Alex, I love her so, so much but she doesn’t understand. Like pretty much every lesbian I’ve met, she had a crush on Wonder Woman, of course, but as soon as she found out that Diana was dating her beloved baby sister, she moved from fantasy object to Public Enemy number 1 in her mind, basically the devil incarnate. She doesn’t understand how Supergirl and Wonder Woman together is like a wet dream, a horrible, amazing wet dream and I feel like I’m melting and bursting into flames at the same time every time I think about it, and let me tell you, it’s a lot.” Maggie turned desperate eyes onto Lena and for the first time, the CEO noticed the bags under her eyes and the slightly unhinged look on her face. “Like a lot, it’s not like I want to be thinking about it, but every time Alex and I go over to Kara’s apartment, Kara looks freshly fucked and Diana looks like the cat that ate the canary, and it is too much for my useless lesbian brain to handle anymore, and the city is in danger!”

Lena blinked at the velocity of words leaving Maggie’s mouth and looked over at her CFO to see if she understood how it led to the city being in danger, but just found the woman nodding and agreeing with the unhinged detective. “Yes, yes, I totally understand, the city is in danger, and we have to do something about it,” Sam agreed, standing up to pace with the detective. “Oh just thinking about it makes me… yes, the city is in grave danger indeed. We must have something here that will be able to help with this situation.”

“What am I still missing?” Lena asked, looking between the two women.

Maggie slammed her hands down on the desk, startling the woman. “Picture this scene, Diana, Wonder Woman flat on a bed with Supergirl perched above her, riding a strap-on for all she’s worth, both flushed and slick with sweat, bodies glistening in low candlelight.” Lena’s mind went blank at that description, and she instantly felt heat flooding through every part of her body. “That, that right there, that’s why the city is in danger.” Maggie’s voice broke her out of her haze and her eyes snapped back to the detective.

“Wha-”

“I’m about to combust here and take like half of the city with me, I don’t know what to do! Alex doesn’t understand, and even then, she would kill me for what I’m thinking, like blast me into the sun kind of kill me, obliterated completely,” Maggie continued.

“No combustion necessary, I got this,” Sam announced. “What do you do when you have a craving for a specific type of food, you indulge right or you’ll drive yourself crazy.”

“That’s not exactly-”

“Hush Lena, the adults are talking,” Maggie ordered. “Go on Sam.”

“Well, all we have to do to prevent a nuclear eruption is to, well, indulge the fantasy,” the woman continued.

“How exactly do we do that and it not be creepy?” Lena asked, staring at her friend. “I mean, Kara’s our friend, and your girlfriend’s little sister,” she said, pointing towards Maggie. “How is this not weird?”

“Well Diana did offer to let me watch,” Maggie replied. “And Kara didn’t seem to have a problem with that, apparently Amazons are kinky, and Kryptonians too.”

“We are not going to become voyeurs!” Lena yelled. “Especially not on Kara and her girlfriend.”

“But what if we don’t ‘creep’ on Kara and Diana as you put it,” Sam suggested. “What if it was Supergirl and Wonder Woman?”

“How is that different?”

“It just is, they’re more public than Kara and Diana, and Maggie, what are the chances that those two don’t get up to something in a public space?” Sam argued, turning her question to the detective.

Maggie snorted, “Oh, they totally do, I have no doubt considering the way they are with each other. But I mean, if Alex and I had endless stamina, I wouldn’t leave the bed, ever. She does amazing things with her tongue you know? Especially when I’m sitting on her face and I have a good grip on her hair, it’s like she’s going to eat me alive.”

Sam looked intrigued while Lena just set her head in her hands. “Why did I come back from my business trip?” She sighed. “Maggie, do you know what Alex would do to you if she found out that you were talking about her like this or were planning to spy on her sister?”

“Eh…”

“Drones!” Sam exclaimed. “We can use a drone, Lena wasn’t R&D working on a super secret stealth drone?”

“Um, yes?” Lena replied. “But they still need to test it.”

“Not to worry, we’ve got that taken care of.” Sam waved her hand dismissively, and went back to plotting with Maggie.

Lena let out a loud sigh as she listened to their plan and made adjustments to it; if they were going to do this, they might as well do it correctly.

 

* * *

 

Lena was pulled away from her laptop a week later by loud banging on her apartment door. She arched an eyebrow at the sound and let out a disgruntled sigh as she walked towards the door. After checking the security camera, the woman rolled her eyes and opened the door to the two people waiting on the other side. “Thanks Luthor,” Maggie said, brushing passed the woman. “Nice digs you have here.”

“Yeah, thanks Lena,” Sam added, carting her own bags into the room. “Love the outfit btw.”

The L-Corp CEO tried not to blush at being caught in her Supergirl pajama pants and oversized Wonder Woman t-shirt. “What exactly are you two doing here?” She asked, her voice carrying the timber she used when questioning an unfaithful employee.  Unfortunately for her, it didn’t seem to cause the fear and intimidation in the two women that it sparked in those under her direction. 

“Tonight’s the night Little Luthor,” Maggie crowed, pulling containers of food out of the bags she carried. 

“What do you mean tonight’s the ni-” Lena stopped when she saw Sam pull a remote control out of her own bag, followed by a small device she connected to her TV. “Oh you can’t be serious, I told you two to leave me out of this.”

“Hush Lena, don’t get your panties in a bunch,” Sam stated, plopping down on the couch. “Everything’s already put together, I tested the stealth drone myself, so we’re all set. You can either stand there in the corner all dark and broody or you can come over here and have some dinner.” She shook one of the boxes, “I got your favorite, Pak Boong and a container of Gang Jay.”

Lena gave her friend a withering look but sat down next to her on the couch, taking the container out of her hand. “You know the fastest way to get me to agree to anything is Thai food,” she grumbled, chopsticks already dipping into the opening of the box. She groaned at the flavor of the food as it hit her tongue, and closed her eyes, pretending for a few moments that the people in her apartment weren’t there. It didn’t work though because two quickly started arguing over the remote, mainly who would be controlling the drone. “How do you know anything will happen tonight anyway?” Lena asked, “We are not spying on Kara and Diana when they’re at home, that would make us no better than peeping toms.”

“I told you, we’re only poking around to see if they’re getting up to anything in public-” Sam replied before Maggie interrupted.

“Oh they are, they so are.”

“Anyway,” Sam continued. “We agreed, if nothing happens, nothing happens, then we’ll stop this particular line of… inquiry, and just continue to fantasize.”

“I will spontaneously combust,” Maggie grumbled. “And something will happen tonight, Alex is working, she hates working late unless there’s a problem, and Supergirl and Wonder Woman are always riled up after an altercation, blood lust and battle lust actually does translate to lust, who knew?”

“Why do you want to do this again?” Lena asked, moving to glance around Sam at Maggie. “Alex is super hot, so why are you fantasizing about her sister?”

“I’m not fantasizing about Kara,” the detective retorted. “I’m just at the end of my rope here, I’ve been hearing about her and Diana’s sexual escapades for weeks, and I just… It sounds beautiful and while my eyes might burn out from looking at the sun, I have to see it, just once.”

Lena blinked and nearly commented on the sentimentality of Maggie’s statement before she saw a light twitch in her face. “You’re lying,” she stated. “You’re just horny.”

“You have not had to listen to what they get up to, it has basically been torture.”

“Guys, shush,” Sam ordered as she turned on the news. “Looks like there’s been some kind of skirmish down by the docks. This news report from CatCo is running live.” The three watched as DEO agents engaged in a shooting match with the people on the dock before the two superheroines showed up. The fight was over in less than five minutes once Supergirl and Wonder Woman arrived, and it looked to be just clean up and paperwork after the incident. The CatCo news report switched off, but Sam immediately switched the screen over to the drone camera and started flying the small craft. 

“Is that…” Lena started, looking at the screen. “Is that my roof at L-Corp?”

“Um, no,” Sam replied but it wasn’t convincing. 

“Why is your… sex spy device taking off from my roof?”

“Well it is technically L-Corp property, so we weren’t just going to take it,” Sam told her. “We just… moved it and took the remote.”

“Basic theft, from my own CFO and a detective no less.”

“Shh,” Maggie said, taking the remote out of Sam’s hands. “We’re trying to concentrate, if you’re going to complain, complain in another room.”

Lena didn’t know whether to feel offended or not at being ordered around her own house, but decided to let the matter go for now. Sam snatched the remote out of Maggie’s hands again and started directing it. “I thought I saw something on that rooftop,” she said, directing the drone to one of the adjacent roofs. “Found them.”

 

* * *

 

“That was kind of fun,” Kara giggled as she twirled in the air. “Us, working together, it’s been… well it’s been amazing.”

Diana was floating not too far away from her lover, a fond smile on her face. “Yes, it has been fun, I’ve never had a partner before, not really. There are the other members of the League, but it’s not the same. I don’t get the same rush fighting alongside of them that I do you.”

“Is it wrong of me to feel pleased at that,” Kara smirked, wrapping her arms around the older woman. 

“Not if you don’t think it’s wrong if I feel the same way,” Diana returned the smirk. “Though I wonder if I should feel jealous, you’re the one that has traveled to a different universe because a team of heroes asked for your help.” 

“Barry’s the best and Oliver, well, Oliver’s on the broody side but also pretty fun to work with. Sara’s the one you have to worry about.”

“And who is this Sara?”

“Sara Lance, Captain of the Waverider, Leader of the Legends of Tomorrow, time traveling badass. Strong, fun, flirty, definitely hit on me a few times during our interactions, offered to give me a tour of her ship.”

“Did she now?” Diana slowly lowered both of them to the roof of the nearest building. “And how did you respond?”

“Well, I have always wanted to see the inside of a time ship, I’m curious to how different it is from a regular spaceship. I don’t think Sara will mind, especially a tour around the captain’s quarters.”

“Hmm, a tour of the captain’s quarters.” The brunette backed the younger woman against the wall for the stairwell and pressed her into the bricks. “Is that what they call it in a different universe?”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Kara countered. They’ve played this game before, usually after a fight or training, it heightened everything, made the love-making more passionate, more… just more. The adrenaline coursing through them clouded their minds from anything except satisfying their lust. Every now and then they teased each other in these moments with talk of former lovers, or would-be lovers, pulling more passion from them with suggestive words. 

“I’m sure you don’t,” Diana murmured, trailing her lips along along Kara’s throat. The kisses placed along Kara’s pulse were open-mouthed, slow despite the blood rushing through her veins. She licked lightly at the salty flavor of her lover’s skin before moving further down towards her shoulder. “Have I told you how sexy you look in your suit?” Diana breathed. “All of that power and strength on display for everyone to see.” She inhaled again, the scent of sweat and an something tangy, something that was purely her lover. “At times like these though, I find it extremely inconvenient since it keeps so much of you from me.”

“You’re still trying to get me to trade in my cape for some Amazon amour,” Kara said, a hitch in her voice as Diana shifted the fabric of her shirt over to press kisses to her shoulder. 

“Maybe not the cape, but the long sleeves and tights can be a bit restrictive.” Diana hands rubbed up and down Kara’s ribcage, her fingers caressing the soft fabric before drifting lower. “I can feel everything but what I truly want to feel,” she mourned. “Your skin under my fingers.” Her hands drifted lower until she could feel Kara’s powerful thighs, quivering under her touch. “There’s always the option to not wear tights.”

“I’d have nearly every tabloid calling for pictures of my panties or people copping a feel…”

Diana shushed her with a soft kiss pressed to her lips, swallowing her words with a languid tongue searching, exploring, tasting. “I could just easily remind them of who is the only one with the right to touch you with your consent, and that it is… impolite to do so otherwise. I’ve found I’ve never had a problem, not in a long time.”

“Probably because while you’re beautiful, you’re also terrifying and intimidating.” Kara’s head fell back against the bricks behind her with a thud as Diana’s lips returned to her neck, tiny cracks appearing around the impact area. The Amazon’s right hand abandoned its position on the blonde’s thigh and slipped between her legs, running teasing caresses up and down the inside of her thigh towards her dripping center. 

“Terrifying and intimidating,” Diana repeated, mirth coloring her tone. “Do you find me terrifying and intimidating?” Her fingers brushed lightly against Kara’s  _ soaked  _ panties, the tights already bunching and pulling in uncomfortable places due to the moisture. 

“Al-” Kara started, but let out a hiss at the feel of Diana lightly stroking her  _ there.  _ Nowhere near where she needed her, and definitely not the right pressure, but it felt so good. The sensation sent shivers up and down Kara’s spine and she wanted to equally cry out in frustration but also pull Diana impossibly closer. “All the time,” she finished. She let out an aggravated groan when the brunette shifted her hand away, returning to tracing patterns on her thigh. 

“I terrify you?”

“You terrify me with how you make me feel, how much you make me feel,” Kara breathed out. 

Diana paused her ministrations for a second before resuming, leaning close to the shorter woman. “You terrify me sometimes too,” she admitted. 

Blue eyes met brown and Kara leaned forward to catch Diana’s lips with hers. They kissed slowly at first before passions ignited again and tongues were dueling for dominance, neither giving an inch as they twisted and danced together. Questing fingers trailed back towards wet heat, tearing a hole in restrictive tights as she went. She groaned as she ripped through cotton panties and encounter slick, wet, skin. “You’re so wet for me,” Diana hissed as she leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder, her lips pressed against soft skin. “So ready, so willing.”

Kara’s head collided with the building behind her again, more cracks forming around the place of impact. Her hands clawed at Diana’s shoulders and she hooked her leg around the back of Diana’s thigh, giving the woman more room to move and causing the skirt around her waist to shift. “Oh Rao,” Kara groaned as her lover slipped a single finger into her, carefully feeling around, thoroughly stroking her walls. “More,” she gasped out. “Harder.”

“As my love wishes,” Diana growled out and she slipped another finger into Kara’s heat. She curled and twisted her fingers as she pounded into the blonde. “You feel so good around my fingers Supergirl,” she said. “If only the people of National City could see their hero now, mewling and begging for my fingers, for me to take her harder and harder.” She felt a twinge in her triceps as she thrust harder into the woman, pulling more groans from her lover. Pride filled her that she was able to bring this side out of the blonde, that she was able to challenge herself enough in this way to bring full pleasure to her beloved. “Do you think you can take another for me?” Diana whispered against Kara’s throat, nipping a little at the racing pulse. The sound Kara let out was almost animalistic, and Diana carefully slipped her ring finger in with the other two, hissing at the tightness around her fingers. She located the spot inside her lover, the one that drove her wild and hit it with a hard thrust, curling her fingers as she did and murmuring in Kara’s ear, “Come for me my love.” 

Intense pressure clamped around her fingers, and Kara’s entire body tensed as a flood of wetness coated Diana’s hand. The blonde slumped slightly in the older woman’s arms, her leg falling down with a light thud. “Oh Rao,” Kara gasped out, sucking in air as she struggled to regain her breath. “That was…”

“Earth shattering is the phrase you’re looking for.”

“Oh really.” Kara smirked and caught Diana’s hand before she could sample her essence. “Just for that…” She slowly ran her tongue along glistening fingers, groaning at her own taste on her lover’s skin. She met her lover’s eyes again, nearly black with desire, and grinned wickedly. Before Diana knew what was happening, her back was pressing against bricks, and Kara was trailing kisses across her clavicle. Her lips caught Diana’s again and the brunette groaned at the flavor of Kara on her tongue. When Kara broke the kiss, she chased after her, wanting more, another taste, but Kara pressed her hand against Diana’s chest. “How to deal with your cockiness?” Kara murmured to herself.

Her hand trailed down to the brunette’s thighs, and up her armored skirt, ripping away the boy shorts she found there without warning. She immediately dropped to her knees at the feeling of wetness under her fingers, and gave a long lick along her lover’s dripping slit. “Oh gods,” Diana’s head and fist cracked against the bricks, while her other hand immediately clutched at blonde hair.

Kara lapped at the offering before her intensely, drinking in everything Diana gave her, paying particular attention to her clit before sinking her tongue into the source. Two hands wound their way into her hair, and she hissed at the slight pain from Diana tugging at the strands. Her mouth moved back to the Amazon’s clit and she sucked the bundle into her mouth, pulling a guttural groan from the woman. “Come for me Diana, let National City know who can bring you to your knees.”

Diana lost several minutes of time, when she came to, Kara was pressed against her, smiling at her with glistening eyes. The brunette licked at the wetness remaining on Kara’s face, humming at the flavor. “I prefer the taste we make together,” she murmured before pulling Kara in for a long kiss.

 

* * *

 

Maggie, Sam, and Lena sat staring at the television with glazed expressions on their faces, their skin flushed and clothing rumpled. “Oh…” Sam started as she processed what she just saw. “Damn… They do that every night?”

“Almost every night.” Maggie replied, her voice almost disconnected from her body as she sank bonlessily into Lena’s couch. 

“I would die,” Sam stated. “I would so die, but it would be a glorious death, and I would want everyone to know that I went out in a blaze of glory.”

“Mhm,” Maggie hummed, her mind still absent. “Little Luthor you’re very quiet over there,” she leaned around Sam to look at the Luthor heiress. The brunette was nearly red, her hair was mussed and her eyes were glazed over, which led Maggie to believe that while the woman was on the couch she wasn’t actually there with them. “Lena, Lena!”

“Huh?” Lena snapped upright, her fists unclenching from where they were curled around her shirt. “What?”

“You still with us Lena?” Sam asked, amusement lacing her tone.

“Yeah I…” She muttered, her eyes still distant. “I need to go check on my goldfish.” The woman bolted into her bedroom, leaving the other two women on the couch.

They looked after her for a moment before Sam turned to Maggie. “She totally doesn’t have a goldfish in there.”

“So that’s what we’re calling it now.”

Sam snickered as she discreetly navigated the drone back to L-Corp. “I guess so.”

 

* * *

 

Kara lightly ran her hand along Diana’s arm later that night as the lay in bed later that night, humming at the feeling of warm skin pressed against her own. “You think Maggie is satisfied now?” She asked, her eyes opening so she could see her girlfriend.

Diana hummed and lazily opened her own eyes. “Well, I think that she and her partners in crime had a good show earlier.”

“I’m seriously Diana, I didn’t know we were driving her crazy.”

“We’re driving your sister crazy too.” 

“You’re driving my sister crazy, and it’s a different kind of crazy and you know it.”

The Amazon just waved her hand dismissively before returning it to her position on Kara’s hip. “I’m just glad that you overheard them and their ridiculous scheming when they first started, I definitely wouldn’t have been happy to be spied on if I hadn’t known ahead of time.”

“You just liked the idea of being watched.”

“It’s not as awkward when you know ahead of time.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “You Amazons are kinky.”

“You enjoyed it as much as I did, so what does that say about you.”

The blonde didn’t say anything, just settled deeper into her bed and pulled the covers further up around them. “I love you Diana,” she murmured as sleep started to pull her under. 

Before she completely fell asleep, she felt Diana press a soft kiss to her forehead, and soft words whispered into her ear. “I love you too Amor.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened, until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very base plot looping all of this together btw. Like very limited plot, but it's there. Somewhere... deep down under all of the smut that takes a while for me to put together because it's so, so funny to me.

* * *

 

Kara rubbed at her temples in irritation as Snapper dropped another stack of files on her desk, along with her most recent article. It had red pen marks all over her, and a large ‘rejected’ written over the top. She knew as soon as she turned in the article that he would reject it, Snapper has rejected all of her recent articles for one reason or another, but she knew it boiled down to he didn’t like her and didn’t want to print anything she had written. If she didn’t know how petty Snapper was, Kara would assume that it was the topics of the articles she wrote, mostly discussing marginalized groups and minorities. But she knew that Snapper was still angry that Cat had made him hire her as one of his reporters, and he was taking it out on her. 

The stacks of folders under her own articles were facts that needed to be checked for the other reports, the only job that Snapper felt she was qualified to do. The disregard allowed her to take off for an entire month to Paradise Island, but it didn’t make for a happy and productive work environment. Suddenly Kara felt an intense desire to be anywhere else, anywhere else than in her office with a stack of busy work on her desk. 

She hastily scrambled through the work, checking and correcting facts that could have easily been done by the reporters with a simple Google search. Once she had cross referenced everything, Kara quickly grabbed her things and the folder, depositing them on Snapper’s desk on her way out. The sound made a satisfying thunk as she dropped it and the sour expression on the man’s face nearly had her lingering to enjoy it, but she quickly raced out of the office. 

Once she hit the street, Kara let out a loud sigh and she soaked in the remaining afternoon sunlight. She always felt lighter when she was out in the sun, like the problems she was facing couldn’t touch her as long as she was soaking up the sun’s rays. She started towards her favorite Chinese takeout place, coincidentally next to her favorite ice cream shoppe that sold gallons of ice cream along with delicious ice cream sundaes. She quickly loaded up on multiple orders of potstickers and several gallons of ice cream, and toted them towards Maggie and Alex’s apartment; she couldn’t be in her own right now, she wouldn’t be in her own, it would just send her through another cycle of depression and rage, and right now she was content with eating her feelings.

When Kara reached Alex’s apartment, she heard a rhythmic thumping and moaning coming from inside, and she rolled her eyes. “It is the middle of the day, geez,” Kara grumbled before opening the door. “Keep doing what you’re doing,” she called towards her sister’s closed bedroom door. “Don’t mind me, pretend I’m not here.”

A string of curses escaped Maggie’s mouth, followed by a few thumps and groans, another curse, and Alex was emerging out of the bedroom, her robe tied tightly around her. She found Kara ensconced on the couch, a blanket tucked around her form, and containers of potstickers and ice cream scattered on the table around her. “Awe, sweetie,” Alex cooed as she sat down on the couch next to the Kara-bundle. “Are you okay?” She could only see a small gap where the blonde’s face should be, indicated mainly by the spoon held by another lump of blanket shoveling ice cream into that gap.

Small sniffles came from the blanket, “Did you wash that hand?”

“Hadn’t even gotten that far little Danvers,” Maggie grumbled as she walked out of the bedroom, struggling to pull her pants on as she went. “Is it the usual order?”

“Sorry babe,” Alex said looking over at her girlfriend.

Maggie grumbled a bit before pressing a quick kiss to the redhead’s temple and walking out the door, grabbing her keys and wallet as she went. A few seconds later she came back and picked up a pair of flip-flops laying by the door before leaving again. 

“She’s a good girlfriend,” the bundle muttered. “Unlike mine, who’s the biggest jerkface of all jerkfaces.”

“You still haven’t heard anything from Diana?” Alex asked, prying the tub of ice cream out of steel hands. 

Kara emerged from her blanket bundle, sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, snatching a container of potstickers off the coffee table. “No,” she replied morosely. “It’s been three months, and she didn’t even tell me she was leaving, just up and went on a mission with my cousin, J’onn, and Batman, and didn’t even have the courtesy to say bye, just a stupid note.” Kara grumbled a bit before sinking back down into the blanket. “I hate her, and the Justice League, they’re all stupid, stupid stupid-heads.”

“I’m all for bashing that cradle robbing menace,” Alex growled out, almost forgetting where the sentence was going. “But you don’t really mean that, you and I both know that, you lo- um, you really like Diana, you care for her.” She knew that her sister loved Diana, and that Diana loved her sister, she had heard them both say it enough, but she didn’t like thinking about her precious baby sister being in love. Especially with such a stupid, inconsiderate, baby sister stealing Amazon.

The blonde pouted a bit and stuffed another potsticker in her mouth. “I know I don’t hate her,” she replied. “I just really really don’t like her right now.”

“Well I’ve never really liked her, so we can sit around and point out all of the ways your girlfriend is a bitch-”

“Stupid-head,” Kara corrected.

“Stupid-head,” Alex amended. “And gorge ourselves on junk food.”

Just as she mentioned junk food, Maggie strolled back through the door, three giant boxes of pizza in her hands. “Alright, regular order, two Hawaiian for you heathens and one vegetarian for us normals.” 

“Pineapple on pizza is the best thing ever, and could only be topped by maybe potstickers on pizza,” Kara replied, racing over to snatch the pizzas out of Maggie’s hands. She cleared a spot on the coffee table and immediately started in on one of the pizzas, not caring about the temperature at all. 

“That was pretty quick for the pizza babe,” Alex commented to her girlfriend as she walked over to greet her with a kiss. 

Maggie toed off her shoes, and collapsed in the redhead’s arms. “They were mostly done by the time I got there,” she said, tugging Alex in for another kiss. “Apparently they spotted Kara walking by the store on her way here, arms full of potstickers and ice cream, so they went ahead and started making the pizzas.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Kara is fully incapable of keeping a secret, at least half the city knows who she is, and if they don’t, then they’re not paying attention.”

“Relax a bit on that Danvers,” Maggie told her. “Focus more on the fact that your sister is bundled up on our couch working her way through five orders of potstickers, five gallons of ice cream, and already starting on the second pizza.”

“What?!” Alex whirled around. “Kara you better be leaving me a slice of pizza!” Her sister had retreated into her bundle again, and just waved her blanketed hand. The two other women joined her on the couch, one on either side, and quickly snatched pieces of pizza lest the bundle work her way through their pizzas as well. 

“So what are we watching?” Maggie asked.

“Looks like Kara has settled on a marathon of America’s Got Talent.” Alex wrinkled her nose a bit, “Do we have to watch this Kar?” The bundle grumbled, and the redhead rolled her eyes. “I know I know, fine.” She glanced over at Maggie, “She likes watching the magic acts, despite the fact that her girlfriend recently disappeared on her.” Bundle-grumble. “Right, stupidly left you behind with only a note, because she’s a stupid-head.”

“Isn’t Supergirl a member of the Justice League?” Maggie asked, and the Kara-bundle shook her head. “Why not?” Grumble.

“Because of stupid-heads,” Alex translated. “It really is a dumb reason though, Batman wanted Kara to join, and J’onn supported her, but both Wonder Woman and Superman said no.”

“Diana said no?” Maggie repeated, surprised. “I mean, I can see Clark doing that, but Diana, why?”

“Same reason for both of them,” Kara answered, emerging once more from her bundle. “They’re both far too overprotective, even got Spacedad in on it at the end.”

Maggie nodded, “That fits, though both Diana and Clark should know better.”

“I know,” Kara cried out around a mouthful of ice cream. “I have beaten both of them in a fight before, so really they’re-”

“The stupidest of stupid-heads,” Alex, Maggie and Kara finished at the same time.

“So we’re going to eat ice cream, pizza, and watch America’s Got Talent for the rest of the afternoon?” Maggie clarified. “Fine with me, Zatanna is one of the judges this season, and she is gorgeous in a dark magician kind of way.”

“I’m right here babe,” Alex muttered out and Maggie leaned around the back of Kara to press a kiss to the redhead’s temple.

“I know babe, and you’re fucking sexy in a badass agent kind of way,” the detective murmured, a heated look in her eyes.

“If you guys are going to have sex, please do it in the bedroom so I can watch my show,” Kara said, breaking them out of their haze.

“We’re not going to have sex with you here,” Alex stated firmly, glancing over a Maggie.

“I don’t mind,” the blonde continued.

“She doesn’t mind,” Maggie pointed out, giving her girlfriend a pleading look.

“We’re not having sex with my little sister in our living room!”

Kara hummed, “Maggie didn’t seem to mind wat-”

Maggie slapped her hand over Kara’s mouth and gave her girlfriend a tight smile. “We’re not having sex with Kara in the apartment, we’ll just sit here, eat, and watch AGT.”

Alex gave them a suspicious look, “What is up with you two?”

“Nothing,” Maggie hurried out. “Just enjoying the evening, right Kara?” The blonde nodded her head, her mouth still covered by the detective’s hand. Maggie released the younger woman, and moved to pull a few beers from the refrigerator. “Beer anyone?”

 

* * *

 

Diana breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped into Kara’s empty apartment. She had been hoping her girlfriend would be there to greet her when she returned, but Diana realized that it was probably a good thing. She wasn’t foolish enough to believe that Kara had forgotten the way she left, or that she had forgiven her. It only took her about 30 seconds after she had left on the mission with the Justice League to realize that leaving a note for the blonde was not the best way to tell her she was leaving, but by then she was already on a spaceship bound for a distant galaxy, far too late to amend her mistake. 

She glanced down at her watch and noticed that she had anywhere from five minutes to five hours before Kara realized she was back and came home. A crack sounded across the city, and Diana knew she had more like 30 seconds to figure out what she was going to do before her girlfriend got there. It was enough time to run, but she knew that she had to face the blonde eventually. She had enough time to sit down before Supergirl rushed through the open window and spun back into her normal clothes. The Amazon tracked the movement with greedy, hungry eyes, it had been far too long since she had been with her girlfriend, and seeing glimpses of bare skin had her feeling the entire length of her time away. Her gaze rose to meet furious blue eyes, and she knew that she was in deep, deep trouble with her girlfriend.

“Kara,” Diana started, but the blonde held up her hand.

“Don’t,” she said forcefully. “Not yet.” 

The brunette slipped back down into her seat while her girlfriend paced around for a few minutes, her eyes shifting furiously around the room as she walked and mumbled to herself. Before Diana could call out to her again, she unexpectedly found her arms full of her alien girlfriend, and lips pressed against her own. The kiss was hot and full of tongue and passion, but behind the heat, Diana could still sense lingering anger and anxiety.

Kara broke the kiss and pulled away from Diana slightly to look at the brunette better before leaning her head down on her shoulder. “I don’t know what to feel right now,” she whispered, her mind whirling. “I have so many different feelings, I don’t know what to think. I’m so, so relieved that you’re alive, safe and back with me, but I’m also angry… no I’m furious at you!”

She jumped off of her girlfriend and started to pace around the room. “Do you know what that feels like?” She started, her hands flailing. “To wake up and find a note from your girlfriend that said she was leaving on a mission off world and didn’t know when she’d be back or able to contact you! Do you know how I felt?”

“Kara-”

“Scared,” Kara continued as if Diana hadn’t spoken. “I was scared. I know what you’re capable of, and I know who you were with, but you were on a different world, anything could have gone wrong. You could have been hurt or worse and I wouldn’t have known! How do you think that makes me feel?”

“I know Kara, and I’m sorry but I couldn’t not go,” Diana countered.

The blonde whirled around to look at the brunette. “Then why didn’t you let me come with you? I could have gone with you and fought side by side.”

“You’re not part of the Justice League Kara, this wasn’t really up to you.”

Kara snorted, “Oh I know, you and my cousin saw to that didn’t you?”

“What does that mean?”

“I wanted to join the Justice League, both Batman and J’onn said it was a good idea, but then you and Kal set down the hammer with a resounding no.”

“It wasn’t like that and you know it!” Diana yelled back, standing up to face her girlfriend.

“Do I? How do I know? All I know is that one day you all were discussing my joining the Justice League, and the next you weren’t. And then you just up and leave for mission, so what exactly was I supposed to know?”

“That was to protect you! If something happened to your cousin or I, or the rest of the Justice League, you are the last defense of Earth, the strongest of all of us. If any enemy got past us, we knew that you would take them down, but you can’t do that if you’re out on stupid missions with us!”

“Then why didn’t you just tell me that, why did you have to act all secretive, and why didn’t you at least wait to tell me in person that you were leaving?”

Diana let out a frustrated sigh, “Because I was scared, for the first time I didn’t want to leave on a mission, and that frightened me. Before I had always wanted to go, protect people that couldn’t protect themselves, fight for them, right wrongs, but when I got the message, all I could see was you, naked in our bed. I didn’t want to leave, I didn’t want to miss out on any moments that would be ours, sleeping together, cooking together, watching TV, fucking, making love, I didn’t want to miss a second of it, but I had to. I left without speaking to you because I knew that if I did, I wouldn’t have been able to leave.”

Kara snorted, heat racing through her, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. “So you were being a coward, why didn’t you just talk to me? You had obviously been feeling like this for a while, so why didn’t you talk to me sooner?”

“Maybe I was being a coward, maybe I was running away from my problem a bit, but I don’t think I was the only one.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Why didn’t you discuss what you were feeling about not joining the Justice League? You’ve accused me of not talking to you about my feelings, so what about yourself? Why didn’t you talk to me?”

“Talk to you? You were one of the ones that decided against my being part of the Justice League, what exactly was I supposed to say?”

“Anything, you blame me for not communicating, and yet you didn’t tell me that not being part of the League was bothering you, so how was I supposed to know?”

They were both breathing heavy by that point in the argument, only a few inches away from each other, chests heaving. Before either of them knew it, they were pressed together, their mouths connecting in a furious clash of teeth and tongues. Hands grasped at hips and hair, pulling, tugging, tightening, clutching until there was no room between them. 

“Rao I thought this only happened in movies,” Kara gasped as she broke away from the kiss. 

The older woman’s lips moved down her neck, biting at the column of her throat as she traveled down. “What?” Diana asked, her lips still dangerously close to Kara’s skin. “The idea of make up sex?”

“No, just how  _ hot  _ I feel right now, how charged up I am from the argument,” Kara replied. She twisted her fingers through Diana’s hair and forcefully pulled the woman back up to her lips. “I’m still angry at you,” she said in between kisses. “But Rao I want to fuck you so bad right now.”

“It’s been so long since I’ve tasted you, touched you,” Diana groaned. “Four months is too long. You can be furious at me later.”

They stumbled through the apartment, devouring each other as they moved. Before they could get to the bedroom, Diana slammed Kara back against the wall, the structure groaning a bit from the pressure. “I’m not waiting,” the brunette said, ripping the blonde’s clothes off her body. 

“I liked those clothes,” Kara gasped out.

“I like you better without clothes.” Diana left bite marks on Kara’s shoulder and down to her breasts, until she finally reached two straining nipples. Without warning, she sucked one into her mouth, biting down at the exact moment that her hands found the other, pinching and twisting it in her grasp. The sound that left Kara’s mouth was a mix between a keen and a wail, and it was the most beautiful sound Diana had heard in four long months.

She was flat on her back on the floor before she could bend down and have a taste of the liquid gushing out of her girlfriend. The blonde was kneeling above her, chest heaving, eyes dark as she stared down at Diana. “I am still mad at you,” Kara gasped out, trying to catch her breath. “And I think you deserve to be punished.”

“Are you going to spank me?” Diana taunted. She had spanked Kara before, nothing drastic, just a few times when she was fucking her from behind with their strap-on, but the blonde rarely returned the action. She wondered if she could nudge the woman into indulging in one of her fantasies at some point, Kara’s work clothes led to quite a few school teacher fantasies. Diana also wondered when she turned into a teenage boy with the direction her thought were going. It was hard not to though, with a beautiful blonde  _ vision _ kneeling above her. 

“ _ Spank  _ you? Now that’s a thought,” Kara hummed. “But no, I think you would enjoy that far  _ too much _ . No, you need to be punished until you are  _ thoroughly  _ repentant.” She lowered herself down until she was sitting on Diana’s stomach, and the prone woman whimpered at the feeling of  _ soaked _ lips seeping through the thin material of her shirt so she could feel it against her skin.

“Oh gods,” she muttered, her fingers twitching. “Kara…”

Kara watched the woman’s eyes flicker down towards her center and an intriguing thought entered her mind. A smirk lazily crossed her face and she bent forward to crawl up Diana’s body, briefly teasing her with sorching wet heat as she moved. She finally knelt again, straddling Diana’s face, positioned so she could still see her eyes though the woman was entirely captive by the offering right above her. “You can look,” Kara said as her own hands drifted down to run through wet flesh. “But you can’t touch. You touch without my permission, and I will  _ not  _ be pleased. Do you understand?”

“Kara-”

“Do you  _ understand? _ ”

Diana gulped and nodded, and when Kara’s fingers pushed apart her lower lips to expose herself to the other woman’s gaze, she immediately clasp her hands around her own thighs. They had touched themselves before for the other’s gaze, but never had Kara done so with Diana helpless beneath her and unable to touch the blonde goddess above her. It was incredibly arousing and she felt like she was going to find out just how hard she could come just by watching her girlfriend pleasure herself mere inches from her face.

Tanned fingers started to slowly massage quivering flesh, pulling a moan from deep within Kara’s sternum. Her index and middle fingers rubbed around her entrance while her thumb slowly moved to circle her clit. “Diana…” Kara breathed out, her head tossed back so that long blonde hair barely trailed across the tips of the brunette’s breasts. 

The prone woman let out another whimper at the teasing sensation and her hands clenched harder at her thighs, her eyes still locked between Kara’s legs. One long finger slowly pressed inside and stroked along her vaginal walls, causing the blonde to let out another groan. “Hmm, Diana, it feels so good,” she moaned, stroking against her own walls. Her index finger shifted to join her middle finger while her thumb continued lazy circles around her clit. While her right hand was occupied between her legs, her left hand had drifted upwards to pull and pinch at her nipples, slowly teasing herself to the edge. “Don’t you want to touch me Diana?” Kara asked, blue eyes glancing down to see the pitch black ones of her lover. “Don’t you want to feel my walls quivering around you fingers? To feel my clit pulsing against your tongue?”

“Gods yes, Kara please!” The grip on her thighs grew tighter and Diana knew there would be bruises in the morning, but she didn’t care. Every single part of her being was focused on the sight right in front of her, everything else was secondary compared to what she was witnessing.

Kara shifted her fingers so she could put more pressure on her clit with her thumb. A few more quick thrusts, and she was careening over the edge, her cum flooding her hand and dripping down on Diana’s face. When she finally returned to her body, she looked down to find Diana still looking up at her, her eyes tight and unblinking as she focus. Kara slowly pulled her fingers out, groaning at little at the sensation, and offered them to Diana. “I think you’ve learned your lesson, don’t you?”

Diana slowly licked Kara’s essence off her fingers, her eyes staring up into the blonde’s as she savored the flavor of her lover. Her mind was already in overdrive after witnessing her lover fucking herself just inches away from her face, making herself come, but feeling it drip down on her face and tasting it as an offering from her fingers, it was too much. She had Kara pinned on her back on their bed before either of them had even realized Diana had moved. “You think you can taunt me, tease me without repercussions,” she bit out, her hands holding Kara’s arms down against the mattress. 

“You did need punished,” Kara countered. “And don’t even try to tell me you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Oh I did, I enjoyed it very much, but now I have to find a way to show you just how much I enjoyed it.” She released her hold on Kara’s arms and sat back between her legs. “Why don’t you help me even the playing field a bit?” She asked, tugging at bit at her clothing. Kara smirked and quickly ripped apart the older woman’s clothes, shredding them like she had shredded hers earlier. Diana glared down at the blonde when she had the last of her clothes pulled from her. “Those were some of my favorite clothes.”

“Turnabout is fair play Diana,” Kara replied, giving the woman a large, cheshire grin. 

“Is it, so I should be able to hang over your face, mere inches from your mouth and fuck myself, making you watch without the ability to touch?”

Kara whimpered but school her expression. “Well that wouldn’t be very creative now would it?”

“You want me to be creative now do you?” Diana hummed at bit before shifting her legs, sliding one underneath Kara’s. Inching closer to her beloved, she shuddered at the heat coming from the blonde, and she hissed as she brought their sexes together. “Gods,” she muttered, her eyes rolling back at the feeling of hot, wet skin sliding against her own. “Is this creative enough for you?”

“Oh Rao,” Kara gasped out, her hands clenching at the sheets and her eyes stretched wide open. 

“Now you remember the rules you set,” Diana murmured, leaning down closer to the blonde beneath her. “Don’t touch.” She pushed their cores together harder, and started rocking their hips fiercely. Their clits brushed against each other on each thrust, pushing both women towards the peak. The pace Diana set was brutal, pounding down against Kara with near bruising force, not stopping even as her own orgasm shot through her. She pressed harder, increasing the pressure on their clits and the connection between them.

“Shit Diana, I’m cumming again!” Kara screamed as her third orgasm of the night raced through her, pushing the other woman over the edge again. 

“We’re not even close to finishing,” Diana growled, pulling away from the blonde. “I can feel it, you’ve got at least four more in you.”

“Four!” Kara’s eyes widened at the number, and she let out another scream as three fingers were suddenly thrust in her overly sensitized core, pulling a smaller orgasm out of her.

“Three and a half now I guess.” The brunette started thrusting her fingers, relishing how slippery Kara’s channel was to allow her to go deeper than ever before. “You better hold onto something.”

 

* * *

 

Kara blinked into awareness as she felt a tongue softly stroke through her folds. “Diana,” she groaned, twisting her fingers into brown hair. “No, too tired, I literally, do not have anything left. You already sucked almost all of it out of me last night.”

“And you were so good for me,” Diana purred. “I just like the taste of you, don’t want to waste it.”

“I didn’t get the chance to taste you,” Kara pouted. “And now I’m just too tired.”

“Easily remedied.” The Amazon took the same position Kara did the previous night, only she carefully lowered herself down to the blonde’s waiting mouth, and gripped tightly to the headboard. “It probably won’t take long,” she gasped out as Kara’s tongue lightly grazed her clit. “I didn’t come as much as you did last night, and I’m still a little keyed up.”

“I would say that’s too bad,” Kara murmured, relishing the taste of the brunette. “But then I wouldn’t get to do this to you.” She easily pressed a finger into Diana’s slick entrance, quickly followed by another. It was different than it had been the night before, that was pure fucking fueled by anger and pent up lust. This, this was slower, calmer, but no less passionate. Kara could feel herself growing wetter as she continue to lick at Diana’s clit and thrust her fingers into her channel. When she felt the walls around her fingers start to quiver, she attached her lips to the hardened bud, biting gently with her teeth. 

The loud groan that left Diana’s mouth as she came was deep, nearly animalistic in both sound and power. Kara continued stroking and sucking on Diana as she continued to cum, pulling another orgasm from the woman before she pulled away and collapsed next to the blonde. “Four months is far too long,” Diana muttered, burying her face in blonde hair. “Remind me in the future that it’s a bad idea.” Kara just grunted and the brunette pulled back to see her face. “I really am sorry for leaving without telling you, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You were thinking that someone needed your help,” Kara sighed. “And that’s important, more important than whatever I was feeling.”

“You listen to me Kara Zor-El Danvers, no one is more important to me than you,” Diana stated firmly. “No one. I would burn this world to the ground if something ever happened to you.”

“I would chastise you but I would probably do the same thing. You’re the most important person to me too.” Kara lightly kissed Diana on the lips before pulling back. “And do you really think I’m the best defense for this planet?”

Diana chuckled lightly, “Yes I do, all of us do. I am really sorry about agreeing with you cousin about not admitting you to the Justice League, but we both agreed that you were the best bet on protecting this world if all of us fell. There’s just something about you, something stronger than the rest of us, something that can endure and will make the hard decisions when it comes down to it.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment coming from Wonder Woman herself.”

“The highest of compliments.”

Kara hummed and nestled back down in the covers, exhaustion still tugging at her mind. “Why don’t you get yourself back in my good graces some more by going out to get us some breakfast while I take a nap. Then when you get back, I might be talked into a shower.”

Before she could finish talking, Diana was out of the bed and pulling some clothes out of the closet. “That diner down the street? Anything specific? No, I’ll just surprise you with an assortment, be back soon!” And she was gone, only the sound of the door slamming in her wake.

The blonde chuckled as she burrowed back under the covers, her body tired and sated, but her mind was idly mulling over a problem. Why had she felt so weird recently?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame @ shadowsinthedark for how far this story has gone, and always demanding more chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was an author who was feeling pretty meh the last couple days, so decided to pull out the new chapter of Risk and post it in hopes that comments might make her feel better.

* * *

 

Kara groaned as she clutched at the toilet in front of her, her stomach rolling as waves of nausea raced through her. “I knew that Chinese food smelled funny,” she muttered after emptying the entire contents of her stomach into the bowl. “I’m never giving Alex a hard time about food poisoning ever again.” She had been worshipping at the porcelain throne every single morning that week, and it was getting old, fast. She was just glad that her girlfriend wasn’t around to witness the disgusting display.

It had been almost a month since Diana had returned from her off world mission, and the two had spent as much time together as they could. The brunette had left a few days previous for a work trip to assess some at risk artifacts and consult on how best to preserve them. Kara was sad when her girlfriend kissed her goodbye, and she contemplated taking a few days off to join her but with Snapper still riding her ass, she didn’t think it would be a good idea. Now that she was puking her guts out, she wished she had taken a few days off to recover from whatever it was that she caught.

The nausea finally subsided and Kara lay flat against the tile floor, allowing the cold to seep through her clothes and ease her overheated skin. “What is this?” She groaned. “I don’t get sick, I never get sick unless I solar flare, have I solar flared?” Kara scrambled off the floor and towards the sink, gulping down a mouthful of water. She spit it out and blew on it, immediately freezing the water into a flying icicle. “So not a solar flare, did I pick up bug? A weird alien bug, maybe I should call Alex…” No, no she would not call Alex, her overprotective old sister would have her locked in the DEO under the sun lamps running every single test she could think of, and demand J’onn to attempt to probe into her brain. 

“Alex isn’t an option,” Kara groaned, sinking back down to the floor. “But I can’t go through another day like this, that also isn’t an option.” She hummed before bolting upright again, “Lena! She’s a scientist, that’s almost the same as a doctor, she can help me!” She jumped up to grab her phone, but her stomach growled and she clutched at it helplessly. “Breakfast first,” Kara decided. 

Kara switched her tank top out for one of her girlfriend’s t-shirts, the fabric still smelt like the taller woman, and started rummaging around her fridge. Diana had been teaching her how to cook, any attempt made by her foster mother or older sister were complete failures, but Diana understood what cooking with enhanced senses was like. Apparently both she and Bruce had attempted to teach Clark as well, but her cousin got so nervous around the stove that he kept setting things on fire or not cooking them long enough. When he accidentally blew up the oven in the Watchtower, they finally understood Martha’s warning about not letting her adoptive son near anything other than a microwave and even then to watch him closely.

She pulled out nearly a dozen eggs, a pound of bacon, two avocados, an onion, a bell pepper, shredded cheese and a jar of hot sauce for good measure. After placing the bacon on a cookie sheet and in the oven, Kara started mixing her eggs together in the largest pan she had, and sped through chopping the onion and pepper and slicing the avocado. It didn’t take any time at all to get everything whisked together and cooking on the stove, and Kara tapped her foot impatiently while she waited. 

When her food was cooked and plate, Kara dumped half of the bottle of hot sauce on top of the eggs, and stared down at it for a few seconds as if the concoction was missing something. “Pickles,” she muttered. “Needs pickles.” Returning to the fridge, she grabbed a few pickles out of the jar, and munched happily on her food, relishing in the unusual flavor combination. 

She pulled out her phone and dialed Lena’s number, still shoveling food in her mouth as she waited for her best friend to answer.  _ “Hello?”  _ Lena answered.

“Lena!” Kara crowed around her scrambled eggs. “What’s up?”

_ “Kara? Why are you up so early?” _

“It’s not early,” Kara defended. “It’s… 5 am… that’s totally not early.”

_ “Kara…” _

“I’m eating breakfast.”

_ “You’re eating breakfast at 5 in the morning and decided to call me? I’m going back to sleep.” _

“No, wait Lena!” Kara stopped her. “I need your help.”

She heard rustling from the other side of the call, and knew that the other woman was rolling over and pushing herself up in bed.  _ “Are you okay?”  _ Lena asked.  _ “Are you feeling sad because Diana is gone again?” _

“No,” Kara denied. “Well yes, but this doesn’t have anything to do with that. Look, I need you to come over and bring your ‘super’ doctor kit with you?”

Lena was silent for a few minutes before should spoke again.  _ “Should I be calling Alex for this? Should  _ you  _ be calling Alex for this?” _

“No! Just, no Alex, you know she’ll lock me up in the DEO for weeks or whatever, and I’m just feeling a little off the past few days, just a little nauseous.” 

_ “Fine,”  _ Lena sighed out.  _ “I will be over in half an hour. Are you sure you don’t want me to call Alex or Diana at least?” _

“No, it’s fine, I don’t want them to freak out or freak me out.”

_ “But you’re willing to freak me out? Fine, but there better be coffee waiting for me when I get there Danvers. Use that fancy press that Diana bought for you.” _

“Thanks Lena!” Kara ended the call and shoveled her way through the rest of her breakfast before cleaning up the kitchen. After she had set Diana’s complicated coffee maker to make an equally complicated cup of coffee, Kara felt her stomach let out a slight grumble. “I just fed you,” she sighed. She pulled out several pieces of bread from the drawer and started them in the toaster, and stood in front of the cabinet contemplating condiments. “Peanut butter, fluff, nutella,” she hummed, and opened the fridge to look through it as well. “Jelly, butter, ooooh.” 

When Lena walked through the door with her bag, her coffee was waiting for her on the counter, but she stopped short when she saw Kara devouring a few slices of toast. “Kara,” she started, hoping her eyes were deceiving her. “What are you eating?”

“Toast,” Kara replied slowly.

“With what on it?”

“Um.” Kara swallowed the piece that was in her mouth and lowered the rest of it to appear as innocent as possible. “Spicy mustard, horseradish sauce, and um… pickle relish.’

“Spicy mustard, horseradish sauce, and pickle relish,” Lena repeated slowly. “That’s what I was afraid you would say.” She sighed and waved her hand, “Go ahead and finish so that I don’t have to look at you, but you are brushing your teeth and swallowing mouthwash before I examine you.”

Kara nodded and sped through the rest of her snack and back into the bathroom as Lena sat down to sip at her coffee. A few minutes later, the blonde rushed back into the room and sat down at the table, bits of toothpaste still clinging to the corner part of her lips. “Alright, where do we start?” She asked. “Do you need to draw blood or check my heart, what?”

“What are your symptoms exactly?” Lena asked, setting down the cup. “You told me earlier that you were nauseous and yet you were eating that disgusting concoction of food-”

“Hey…”

“-without any problem,” the brunette continued. “Did you wake me up for no reason?”

“No! I, look, I’ve been feeling weird for a while now, but for the past week or so, it’s been different.”

“Weird and different how?”

“Well, I’ve been a bit moody, cranky sometimes, weepy at other times, sore in places, like a different kind of sore than when I’m sore after fights. And then I’ve been throwing up a lot recently, usually in the mornings right when I get up, but sometimes it’s an all day thing! I thought it was that Chinese food I had a few days ago, something about it smelled funny, but potstickers have never betrayed me before!”

Lena listened to all of the symptoms, her brow furrowing as her mind whirled through all of the possible reasons, coming back to one thought each time. She pulled a tiny little red sun lamp out of her bag and turned it on, setting it down next to Kara’s arm. “I’m going to draw a little blood,” she said, pulling out a needle. “But then I want you to do something for me.”

“I have something debilitating don’t I? Is it contagious? Am I going to die?” Kara babbled as Lena drew a small bit of blood for tests later. If her hypothesis was correct, then she would need the blood to check vitamin and sugar levels, as well as anything else she needed to make sure her friend was healthy.

“It’s nothing debilitating,” Lena said slowly. “And though some people think it’s contagious, it isn’t, just lasts for a long time. And no, you’re not going to die, though I imagine you’ll wish you were dead at times, or someone was dead.”

Lena fished a small box out of her bag and handed it to Kara. “Go into the bathroom and take this,” she said, a headache already forming behind her right eye. 

Kara glanced down at the box and burst out laughing. “Wh-what?” She sputtered. “A pregnancy test? You can’t be serious.” 

The annoyed look coming from her friend as she sipped her coffee halted Kara’s protests. “Just go take the test Kara,” Lena sighed. “We’ll talk when you’re done.”

“I’m in love with a woman, I’m sleeping with a woman, I don’t know why you would think I was pregnant,” Kara countered, walking back to the bathroom. “This feels really silly.” Lena continued to sip at her coffee, blocking out Kara’s inane chatter as she waited for time to elapse for the pregnancy test. It was fairly easy to figure out when that occurred because the blonde quit talking, for about five seconds at least. “What!?” She raced back into the room where she left Lena sitting at the table. “This has to be a mistake.”

The brunette snorted, “Excuse me, but those are pregnancy tests made by L-Corp, far more effective than any other brand. Almost no false negatives, and who ever heard of a false positive, really Kara.”

Slumping down into one of the chairs, Kara stared at her friend in disbelief. “Wha-how…”

“I was hoping you would tell me that.”

“I didn’t cheat on Diana!”

“I know that dummy, it’s not your style, and besides, with how much you two go at it, neither one of you would have time. But you are an alien, figured that might explain something.”

A thought triggered in Kara’s mind, a small nudge that had been niggling in the back of her mind for months resurfaced and memory did its trick. “Oh shit,” she gasped, a hand flying to cover her mouth. “I completely forgot… But that was ancient Krypton, that wouldn’t do it here… but it did, that’s the only explanation…”

Lena got up and rummaged around the cupboards while Kara was pacing and muttering to herself, and emerged with a bottle of whiskey Alex had stashed away. She poured a generous amount into her coffee because she realized that the black liquid wasn’t going to be enough by itself to get her through the conversation. She sniffed appreciatively at the cup for a moment before downing all of the contents and refilling it with half and half mixture of coffee and whiskey. “Alright,” Lena said, setting down her mug. “You can start now, explain how it is that you ended up pregnant?”

Kara sat down again, her hands clasped tightly in front of her on the table. “Kryptonian anatomy was one of the first things that we learned on Krypton, knowing yourself was one of the most important things for every Kryptonian to know. This included biological functions that were no longer relevant due to the creation of the birthing matrix. One of those was something that happened in ancient Krypton during what could be considered our Iron Age. Everyone was separated into tribes and it was a very warlike time period, each tribe vying for resources and land. Apparently during this period, there was a drop in birth rates because so many people were dying, so female bodies adapted an evolutionary trait, the ability to harvest genetic information from a sexual partner during high stress and emotional time periods.”

“Sexual partner, any sexual partner?” Lena clarified and Kara nodded.

“Male, female, it didn’t matter, as long as there was an exchange of fluids down, down there,” Kara said, a blush covering her face. Just because she didn’t mind if people watched her having sex, doesn’t mean that she really liked talking about it, especially in such a clinical way. If she was talking about the emotion and the passion behind it, she was fine, but this, she was talking about her body doing something she didn’t know it could still do. 

“So when females evolved to have this trait, the birth rate went up?”

“Yes, the population evened out, and the different tribes came to agreement and eventually settled into a cohesive government, it’s how we got started with the different guilds,” Kara explained. “What I don’t know is how and why this has happened?”

Lena took another sip of her coff-skey as she thought. “Have you been feeling stressed lately? Maybe before or after you and Diana sexed each other up? Any of the times, I still don’t know how you guys have the time for work outside of all that sex.”

“We make time, and super speed does come in handy for a quickie if we need a boost during the work day.”

The brunette held up her hand, “Stop! As much as I definitely do want to know about all of… that, we need to focus on the problem at hand, do you remember being stressed at any point recently?”

“No… oh.” Kara blinked, her memory triggering again, but this time a specific day, just over a month ago. “When Diana was gone off world for months on a mission with the Justice League, Snapper was riding my ass at work, and it was… And then Diana came home and-”

“And you no doubt had angry make-up sex because you were sad and stressed out about her being gone,” Lena finished. “And said sexcapade led to our current problem, you puking your guts out in a toilet, growing the spawn of a Kryptonian and Amazonian.”

“I’m pregnant.” It seemed to finally set in Kara’s mind, both her hands wrapping protectively around her stomach, a small smile crossing her face. “I’m pregnant, I’m going to have a baby, Diana and I are going to be parents.” A feeling of dread filled her and the smile dropped off her face, replaced by looks of confusion and worry. “What if she doesn’t want to be a parent? What if I’m not a good mom? What if I don’t know what to do? What if the baby has powers? What if I can’t handle a baby with powers? What if-”

“Kara,” Lena interrupted. “You’re going to be fine. I’m not going to tell you that you’ll be the perfect mother, but, well, you can’t be any worse than mine right?”

“Lena…”

“And besides, we’ll all be here to help you, though since I am braving Alex’s wrath by being the one you called about this, I claim full rights to be the tyke’s godmother and spoil her rotten.”

“Her? It’s a girl?” The blonde questioned before realizing how stupid that was. “Oh of course it would be a girl, only received female genetics, silly me.”

“Must be that pregnancy brain kicking it,” Lena said, squeezing Kara’s hands. “And Diana will be super excited too, if she isn’t, I’ll figure out a way to kick her ass, goddess or not.” She thought for a moment before a wicked gleam entered her eyes, “I think she’ll make an excellent father.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “You try calling her that and see how that works out for you.”

“I’m sure once Maggie finds out, she’s going to be calling her Pops or Dad pretty much all the time. Though is Diana already used to it with you calling her Daddy?” 

The blonde sputtered for a few moments, vehemently denying anything of the sort while Lena just cackled. Kara finally huffed and pouted while Lena got control of herself, folding her arms across her chest. “Do you think I’ll be okay?” Kara asked, glancing back at her friend. “That the baby will be okay? How long it will take?”

“I don’t know,” the other woman replied. “There is zero data about this, best thing we could do was maybe contact Hippolyta about her pregnancy with Diana and compare it with what we can get from your mother’s hologram. It’s a guessing game really, and I would like to get you in a place where a more thorough exam could take place, but you know the only place that has the equipment is-”

“The DEO,” Kara finished. “Going to the DEO means Alex finding out, and you know that Alex will freak when she finds out.”

“She might,” Lena agreed. “Or she could just be super excited that her sister is going to have a baby and she’s going to get a niece?”

Kara snorted, “You’ve met my sister right? She’s always been a ‘worst case scenario first’ kind of person, so she’s going to think of all of the problems first and then try to murder Diana second for ‘knocking up her baby sister.’”

“Their rivalry is adorable.”

“They both need to grow up, especially since I’m going to be bringing a real child into the world.”

“Well I still would like to give you an exam, but if we time it right, we might be able to get into the DEO today while she’s busy.” Lena finished her drink and stood up, wobbling a bit on her legs. “Whoa,” she said, sitting back down. She glanced at the bottle of whiskey and noticed that over half of it was gone. “I didn’t realize that I had drunk so much…”

“Maybe we should wait on that exam until you sober up,” Kara suggested, and Lena nodded.

“Uh right…” She glanced at the bottle and shrugged before emptying the rest of it into her mug. “So tell me,” she started after taking another healthy gulp of the liquid. “What are you thinking about for names?”

 

* * *

 

“Lena,” Kara hissed as the woman bumped into a wall and let out a light giggle. “We’re supposed to be sneaking in here. It’s been hours, how are you still drunk?” The two of them had agreed to wait until nightfall to sneak into the DEO in case Alex was still there, and to give the brunette the chance to sober up. It obviously didn’t work because Lena was still slightly tipsy.

“I may have indulged a bit more when I went back to my penthouse,” she admitted and Kara glared at her. “Don’t look at me like that, I need all the courage I can get if I’m to face your pissed off sister later if we get caught.”

“We wouldn’t be getting caught if you had managed to keep yourself from drinking any more.” Kara let out a sigh, “Can you even run the machines in the state you’re in?”

“Oh yeah, not a problem, I might not be able to walk a straight line right now, but that has nothing to do with running an ultrasound or several of the machines in here,” Lena waved her hand dismissively. “I can do this in my sleep.”

“Why doesn’t that bring me any comfort,” Kara grumbled to herself. She helped Lena sneak back to the lab, being careful of the motion detectors placed to catch any kind of movement, including super speed. Luckily Kara knew exactly where they were, even the new ones they had put up when she started working for the organization. “Just because I can’t see  _ through  _ lead doesn’t mean that I can’t  _ see  _ it,” Kara commented to her friend, who just snickered at how completely oblivious the DEO could be at times. They often commented how Kryptonians couldn’t see through lead, but they didn’t even realize that by covering things with lead, it immediately signaled to the blonde that they were attempting to hide something from her. 

The two finally made it back to the lab area undetected and were relieved to find it empty. “Oh good,” Lena muttered. She clicked a few buttons on the control panel and the glass walls around the office immediately turned opaque before their eyes.

“I didn’t know they did that,” Kara muttered as she sat on the examination table. 

“The DEO doesn’t either,” Lena replied mischievously. “I had the glass sprayed with a substance that L-Corp has developed, basically undetectable and allows for clear glass to turn opaque on command to allow for more privacy. I didn’t think it was right that you were examined here in this fish bowl while everyone else could be examined by their doctor in a private office.”

“I appreciate that,” the blonde told her. “Especially now. Usually people tend to give me privacy, but it would be nice to actually have privacy.”

“Good thing I’ve also disabled the cameras back here as well.”

“They’re just super nosey aren’t they? My sister isn’t going to be pleased you messed with her lab.”

“I’m not afraid of your sister about that kind of stuff, she doesn’t get all that mad.” Lena waved her hand dismissively. “Now when she finds out that you came to me about this stuff before you went to her, that’s gonna piss her off and thank you for putting me in the line of fire.”

“That’s what friends are for Lena,” Kara hissed at her. “Now hurry up before someone finds us here and tells my sister.”

“Calm down, I’m working on it.” The brunette squinted as she assessed the various machines before pulling out the ultrasound machine. She tugged it over towards the table and it let out a loud screech as it rolled across the floor. “Oops,” Lena muttered. “Must not be a machine that’s high in use here…”

“Not like there is a lot of use for it,” Kara pointed out. “If they want to see something inside of me, they normally use that giant full body scanner to check to make sure everything is okay.”

“Seems like a waste, ultrasounds are very useful for all kinds of things and aren’t near as invasive as a full body scan,” Lena mumbled to herself. She pulled out the gel and other instruments needed for the ultrasound and bustled around the blonde, pulling on some plastic gloves as she moved. “Do you want me to do an internal exam while we’re here?”

Kara just glared at her, “Thank you, but no, this is just a confirmation on if I have a little Kryptonian-Amazonian hybrid growing inside of me. I’ll go to my regular doctor for the rest of it.”

Lena snorted, “Your ‘regular’ doctor is your sister, or your mother, so…”

“Lena!”

“Fine, fine,” the brunette said. “Would you like a regular ultrasound or transvaginal? They have the equipment for both.” Kara just glared at her and she held up her hands. “Alright, alright, fine, geez.” Lena spread the gel over Kara’s stomach, and set the wand in her hand over the gel, waiting for an image to appear on the screen. “So we should see something in a few seconds and…” A picture of Kara’s uterus appeared on the screen, and a tiny bean was visible at the bottom. “And there she is, that’s your baby.”

“A baby,” Kara breathed, her eyes focusing on that tiny bean on the screen. “I’m really pregnant, I’m going to have a baby.”

“It’s a little bigger than I thought it would be this early,” Lena mused. “But I’m guessing that’s since we don’t have a good idea on how your and Diana’s genetics are going to affect the growth of the little Sundrop.”

“Sundrop, really?”

“Well I would have gone with Nugget, but I didn’t want you to be thinking about chicken nuggets every time I talked about the baby,” Lena replied. “And Sundrop seems to work well.”

“Diana and I are going to be parents, this is really happening.”

“Now you just have to tell her,” the brunette said. “Her and your sister.”

Kara let out a ragged breath, “Easier said than done.”

 

* * *

 

Diana strode into the DEO, determination in her gait, and people dove out of the way when they saw her coming, not wanting to be mowed down by the demi-goddess. Her eyes settled on Alexandra Danvers, standing not too far from the computers in the control room. Winn’s eyes widened when he saw the heroine, and he immediately made some excuse to get out of the line of fire. Whenever the two women were in the same place, something usually ended up broken, and while he wouldn’t want to see any of his computers in a smoldering wreckage, better them than him. 

Alex immediately noticed the lack of sound in the room other than the sound of footsteps against the concrete floors, and she turned towards the approaching person. A scowl crossed her face when she saw it was her sister’s lov- her sister’s girlfri- Diana. “What do you want?” Alex grumbled, her eyes narrowed. “I thought you were away on a work trip?”

“I was, but I managed to finish everything early to get home and surprise Kara, but she wasn’t home,” Diana countered, crossing her arms. The woman in front of her was the fierce defender of her entire world, her beloved, her Kara, and Diana appreciated her for how she protected the blonde. That didn’t mean that the red-haired woman didn’t grate on her nerves at times, especially with how often they ended up butting heads. “I was just wondering if you had seen her or if you knew if she was out on a Supergirl emergency?”

“No, not that I can recall, it’s been pretty slow and I’ve been stuck here all day so I haven’t seen Kara since yesterday.” A concerned look crossed Alex’s face, “I don’t know if she’s gone out to something we wouldn’t have been called out on, Winn can you-” She stopped her sentence when she noticed the I.T. hobbit had scampered off. “Where did that nerd go?”

“I believe I saw him running in that direction,” Diana pointed to the left, “when I walked in, muttering something about needing to remove tacos from a server or something like that.”

Alex crossed her eyes in irritation and pinched the bridge of her nose. “There are some days that I just can’t…” She grumbled to herself before looking at the computer. “Fine, I’ll just do it myself.” She tapped through a few of the programs and pulled up the track alerts for any Supergirl sightings in the city and surrounding areas. “Nothing, she didn’t respond to any emergencies today, the city has been pretty quiet, nothing major that needed Supergirl’s presence.”

“So where is she?” Diana asked. “I tried calling her but the calls went straight to voicemail.”

The redhead just hummed again and tapped a few more buttons, pulling up the call logs from Kara’s phone. It was a gross invasion of privacy,  _ gross invasion _ , but the last time she didn’t keep track of Kara’s calls, she ended up skipping town for a month to train on an island full of gorge- evil, cradle robbing warrior women. “The last call she made was to Lena,” Alex replied. “So let’s try Lena’s phone…” She activated another program and pulled up the location for the billionaire CEO. “Oh she’s… well she’s here.”

“Lena is here?” Diana clarified, staring at the screen.

“Yeah, not sure why she is here though, but if Kara was the last one to call her, maybe she’ll know where my sister has gotten to,” Alex said, pushing away from the computer. “As long as she hasn’t gone off to another secret island and come back with another girlfriend.”

“I can assure you that I am all the lover Kara needs,” Diana countered. “I take care of her needs and desires very well I think, enough to leave her a boneless mass at the end.”

Alex stuck her fingers in her ears and turned away from the woman. “I’m not listening,” she sang. “I’m not listening, my sister is pure and innocent of all things, especially your deviant ways.”

The Amazon smirked as she followed the agent through the building, weaving through the corridors until Alex stopped walking completely. “Why is the glass around  _ my  _ lab opaque?” The redhead cried, fury in her tone. “Who replaced the glass? Who approved this?” The area around them was still suspiciously devoid of all other agents, everyone having been warned about the presence of the Amazon warrior. Alex’s eyes narrowed again, “I bet Luthor is behind this.” She marched to the door and pulled it open, startling both of the occupants of the room. “Luthor!” Alex bellowed. “What have you done to my lab?!” She stopped when she noticed that Kara was sitting on the examination table with her shirt off, and Lena was standing next to her with her hand on her stomach. “What is going on here?” She asked suspiciously.

Diana walked up behind the shorter woman and her brow rose as she took in the scene in the room. Kara’s face brightened when she saw her girlfriend but paled when she realized the situation. “It’s not what it looks like,” she hurried out, looking between Lena, Alex and Diana. “Lena was um, helping me out with something.”

“In my lab?” Alex pressed, walking further into the room. “What did you need help with in  _ my  _ lab that you couldn’t ask my help for?”

Kara looked nervously between Alex and Diana, who had also entered the room at this point, before glancing over at Lena. The brunette just squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, which gave the blonde a small measure of courage. “I…” she started. “I have something to tell you both…” 

“What’s wrong  _ amor _ ?” Diana asked, stepping closer to her lover. “Are you alright?”

“I, yes I’m alright, I’m really, really alright,” Kara replied, her eyes shining. “I’m, we’re… I’m pregnant.”

The word seemed to stop the other two women cold and they both looked at the blonde wide-eyed. “Preg-nant?” Alex muttered out before her eyes rolled back into her head and she crashed to the floor.

“Well that went well,” Lena sighed. She glanced back over to where her best friend was sitting and found that Diana was still frozen in front of the blonde.

“Diana,” Kara called, trying to snap the woman out of her shock. “Diana!”

That seemed to finally bring the Amazon out of her stupor and she refocused her gaze on her lover. “Pregnant?”

Kara nodded, “Yes, I’m, we’re going to have a baby. We’re going to be parents!”

“Parents…” Diana repeated before she dropped to the ground next to Alex.

“Diana? Diana!” Kara heard laughing and she turned to see her best friend double over clutching her stomach, loud laughter escaping her throat. “This isn’t anything to laugh about Lena! They both passed out!”

“I know!” Lena wheezed out. “And I’m so, so glad that I turned the cameras in here back on in time because I need a recording of this, it was the funniest thing I had ever seen, Maggie is going to die.”

Kara just sighed as her friend continued to laugh and looked down at where her sister and girlfriend were still lying on the floor. “This better be a short pregnancy…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you were on the right track with Kara's pregnancy, only that she wasn't pregnant at the end of the last chapter, she was just going through a weird Kryptonian mating/fertility ritual. She was definitely pregnant by the end of that night though, Diana is definitely thorough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, I was going to get this out at the beginning of the month but that didn't work out with everything else going on, so here it is. This is kind of an interlude chapter really before we get back to our regularly scheduled programming.

* * *

 

Maggie cackled with glee as she watched the video Lena had texted to her on a loop. She was beyond thrilled to find out that Little Danvers was expecting, Kara and Diana would make beautiful and amazing children, and she couldn’t wait until the baby was born, she already had little tiny versions of Supergirl and Wonder Woman’s super suits in her online shopping cart. The expression on her girlfriend’s face though when she found out that Kara was pregnant, it was probably, possibly, the funniest and most beautiful thing Maggie had ever seen. A wide grin cracked her faces as she watched two of the strongest women she knew crash to the ground again at the news that Kara was expecting. “I’m going to have to get Little Luthor something good for sending this to me,” Maggie muttered to herself. “And I’m  _ never  _ letting Alex or Diana live this one down.”

A key jiggling in the lock drew her attention, and she instantly shut the video off and she put her phone away. Alex walked through the door a few seconds later, a dazed and tired expression on her face. “Hey babe,” Maggie called, standing up from the couch. “You look like you’ve had a day.”

“It…” Alex started, dropping her stuff on the kitchen counter. “It was a day, I’m still not sure what kind of day it was, but it was a day.”

Maggie noticed a small bruise forming on the side of her face and she moved closer to the other woman. “Awe babe,” she murmured, brushing her knuckles against the darkening skin. “Encounter any mean ol’ floors lately?”

“How did you- Lena sent you a video didn’t she?” Alex asked, a murderous expression on her face. “When I get my hands on her…”

“Don’t babe,” Maggie said, cupping Alex’s face. “Don’t, she knew that I would love the video, and I do. I think it’s fucking hilarious that you and Diana fainted, but do you want to know what my favorite part was?”

“Diana hitting the floor?”

“No babe, though that will forever be a cherished memory.” She brushed her thumbs against the redhead’s cheeks and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “No, the part that I loved is the brief second after you found out that your sister was pregnant. For just a moment there, I could see pure joy cross your face. Under all of the shock and fear, I knew you were thinking about a little girl with dark hair and blue eyes, or blonde hair and piercing brown eyes.” Maggie smiled fondly at her girlfriend and leaned her forehead against Alex’s. “I could see you imagining watching her when her parents were out saving the world, teaching her how to fight, how to ride a bike, how to shoot. Your identity as daughter, sister, agent, hero, girlfriend, they were pushed aside and made room for a new title, aunt.”

Alex blinked, momentarily awed by her girlfriend’s ability to put to words exactly what she was feeling when she found out her sister was pregnant. “I…” Alex started, trying to process everything that had happened. “I’m terrified and worried for Kara, for what this is going to do to her, especially since we have no data on a Kryptonian under a yellow sun being pregnant. And I’m furious at Diana for knocking up my baby sister, and even now part of my brain is plotting ways on how to jettison her into outer space without anyone noticing, but the rest of me? The rest of me is wondering how can I already love someone so much and I haven’t even met them yet?”

“I love them too Alex,” Maggie whispered. “I haven’t even spoken to Kara today but when Lena sent me that video and I found out she was pregnant, I realized that I’m going to be an aunt, we’re going to be aunts, that my family is growing larger.” A tear fell from her eye and made its way down her cheek. She pulled away from Alex to wipe at it, and glanced over at the ‘family photo’ hanging on the wall. It was taking a few weeks after Kara first introduced Diana as her girlfriend, and they were all in it, her, Alex, Kara, Diana, J’onn, Eliza, Lena, James, and Winn piled around the couch, smiles splitting their faces. Everyone except for the two in the middle, herself and Diana. They were staring down at their respective girlfriend, or Diana was trying to but Alex’s hand was pressing against her face to keep her away from Kara. “I didn’t think I would ever have a large family again,” she murmured, taking the picture off the wall. “When my parents kicked me out, I lost everything, everyone… Did you know that my brothers got married?” She looked up at Alex. “Both of my brothers got married and I wasn’t there, my oldest brother even has a kid that I’ve never met, so I guess I was an aunt before this…”

“Hey,” Alex said, lifting Maggie’s face so she could look into her eyes. “You know that being a family is more than just sharing blood, but the reverse is also true, just because you’re related to someone, doesn’t mean that they’re family. The people that raised you and grew up with you couldn’t accept you for the amazing, wonderful, beautiful woman that you are, the woman that I love, so they don’t deserve to be your family.” The redhead used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away at the tears still streaking down Maggie’s face. “We’re going to be aunts together, and we’re going to be the best aunts that ever lived.”

“Yeah,” Maggie replied, a smile tugging at her mouth. “Helps that the kid is going to be basically indestructible because of her parents.”

Alex scowled as she remembered that becoming an aunt typically involves more than one person, and glanced down at the offending brunette in the photo. “I’m not going to be able to get rid of her am I?”

“Sorry babe, I’m pretty sure that Kara and Diana are the real deal.”

The agent just huffed again, her brow furrowing as she thought. “I’m still going to work out a way to ship her directly to the center of the sun.” She moved away and headed towards the bedroom, mumbling to herself the entire way.

Maggie chuckled at the vindictive nature of her girlfriend. She knew that Alex wouldn’t do anything to Diana that might inadvertently hurt Kara, but she would still plot to make the woman miserable and the Amazon would just keep egging her on. The Latina glanced back down at the picture in her hand before re-hanging it on the wall and moving to reclaim her phone. “I don’t want to spoil Little Danver’s news,” she muttered to herself as she pulled up the video file that Lena sent her earlier. “But she’s going to get a kick out of this video.” She quickly tapped out a message and sent the file. “Sorry babe, but I never said I wouldn’t share the video.”

 

* * *

 

“This is remarkable,” Eliza murmured as she ran her hands along the chiseled marble and granite stone work of the Amazonian palace. “And this was all carved by hand?”

“Of course,” Hippolyta replied. “We have some of the best architects and builders, master crafters that have honed their trade for centuries. We may not have the same technology available as in the World of Men, but ours is just as effective for the things we need.” The queen took great pride in being able to show off the skill of her people to her daughter-in-law’s mother, they were family, even if it wasn’t official yet.

“I have to say again thank you for extending an invitation,” Eliza said as the queen continued to show her around the palace. “Ever since I met Diana, as both part of the Justice League and someone dating my daughter, I have been curious about where she’s from.”

“And does everything live up to your expectation Mrs. Danvers?”

“Eliza, please, and yes, everything is so beautiful.” The blonde human hummed and glanced over the balcony of where they had stopped to view the entire city of Themyscira. “You might not have the same kind of technology we have, but everything is still so advanced in other ways. The scientist part of me wants to take samples and analyze the difference between blood types, soil, air, water, but the rest of me just wants to enjoy the magic of everything.”

“It might be difficult for you to take blood samples, but if you like you may take soil and water samples, it would not bother us. My only caution is I do not know what will happen when you take those samples out of the barrier.”

“Right, the protective barrier around the island,” Eliza hummed. “That might influence the results, I will have to think on this.”

Hippolyta smiled a bit at how focused the woman was and guided her away from the balcony towards her private study. “Before you get too invested in your studies,” she said, her hand on Eliza’s elbow. “I think that we should get to know each other a little better, especially since our daughters are bonded. Always good to get to know new family members.”

“Of course, yes, though I haven’t been able to spend too much time with Diana since she and Kara have been working and protecting the world. We have gotten to talk some over Facetime of course, but I mean, I haven’t been able to spend as much time with Diana as you have been able to spend with Kara.”

“Yes, dear Kara was here for a whole month to learn and train, of course it only took a week of knowing her for Diana to know that she wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.” The queen hummed and shook her head, “My daughter, the romantic, she could have courted Kara first, but she probably assumed their sparring and flirting for an entire week counted as courting.”

Eliza chuckled at the queen’s words. “Ah yes, Alex called me and told me about that when she found out, I think I must’ve pushed her too much when she was younger to look after her sister. I only meant until she was fully acclimated to Earth culture and that she was safe from threats that could expose her, but I guess she took that to mean protect her from  _ everything _ . The first boy Kara brought home, Alex treated him like a criminal, the poor boy. He and Kara were just friends of course, but my eldest wouldn’t listen to reason and just continued to interrogate about his intentions with her baby sister.”

“Diana has told me about the fierce defender her lover has in her sister, she voices her frustrations about the woman, but I can also tell that she is fond of her, proud. It brings her comfort to know that her beloved has such a fierce protector, that she has someone else that would fight to the death to protect her.” The queen pulled a bottle of wine from her personal collection and offered her guest a glass, which Eliza gratefully accepted. “You have raised two strong and ferocious daughters it would seem, I would be proud to welcome all of you into my family.”

“Thank you your Majesty-”

“Hippolyta, please, we are to be family.”

“Well then, Hippolyta, thank you for your hospitality.” She took a sip of the wine she was given and hummed at the flavor. A beeping sound came from her purse and Eliza glanced at it curiously before fishing her phone out from the bag. “Remarkable, I have service. I can’t get service on my back porch but I can get it on a hidden island.” Clicking open the device, she noticed she had received a video file from Maggie with the words ‘Alex and Diana have been practicing their comedy routine.’ “Maggie,” Eliza started before looking up at Hippolyta. “You know who Maggie is right?”

“Yes, you eldest’s intended.”

Eliza snorted, “Well one of them needs to ask the question first though, but yes. She sent me a video that apparently has our daughters doing something funny in it.” Hippolyta moved her chair to settle next to Eliza’s and gazed down at the device in her hand to watch the screen. They both held their breath when they heard Kara announce she was pregnant with Diana’s child, and then burst out laughing when both Alex and Diana hit the floor. 

“Oh my,” Hippolyta chuckled. “Diana will never live that one down. One of the greatest warriors our people have ever seen was felled by a wee babe, one not even born yet at that. This bodes well for the future.”

“We’re going to be grandmothers,” Eliza murmured, the fact of Kara being pregnant finally sinking into her brain. “Kara is pregnant with Diana’s child,  _ we  _ are going to be  _ grandmothers _ .”

“Oh.” That hit Hippolyta suddenly, so suddenly she collapsed back in her chair. “We’re going to be grandparents, my Diana is going to be a mother… or a father I guess…” She sat quietly for a few minutes thinking before exploding out of her chair. “We must have a banquet, we must celebrate, this is wonderful news!” She ordered the guards at the door to get a few of the Senators, her advisor, and the head of events. “We shall feast and celebrate for days, the finest fish, the fattened lamb and calf, the freshest fruits and vegetables.” She started to pace around as she made plans, “And the best of our wine must be pulled from storage, we will feast and drink for days! We will celebrate the union of our dear princess Diana and the warrior Kara Zor-El Danvers, and the life they have created!”

The queen continued to pace around before running out of the room, not waiting for the people she had sent for, she had too much to do, the kingdom had to be alerted to the good news. Eliza just watched her run out of the room and shook her head at the queen’s absurdity. It comforted her that the immortal queen of a hidden nation was just as excited and frazzled about becoming a grandmother as she was. She glanced down at her phone and replayed the video that Maggie had sent her. A large smile formed on her face when she heard that Kara was pregnant and it widened even further when both Alex and Diana fainted at the revelation. “Grandma will definitely have some fun stories to tell to you little one,” Eliza murmured. “Especially that time when your Mummy-Daddy and Aunty fainted when they learned you were coming.”

 

* * *

 

“Bruce, Bruce! I’m making some popcorn, do you want some?” Batman rolled his eyes as he heard Superman’s voice bellowing across the Watchtower control room. The other superhero was terrible with secrets, especially other heroes’ secret identities, always yelling their names around the tower, it was a wonder everyone didn’t know who they all were. “Bruce! Bruce did you hear me?” The man walked into the room with a large bowl in his hands and moved over to where the dark clad figure was sitting in front of the large computer screen. 

“Yes  _ Superman,”  _ Batman grumbled. “I heard you.”

“Oh good, do you want some popcorn?” The Kryptonian used his heat vision to zap the piles of kernels in the bowl and they instantly started exploding into the fluffy snack. “I wasn’t sure whether to put butter on it or not since I know you don’t like butter but-”

“That’s okay, you can have it all to yourself.”

Superman beamed and zipped back to the kitchen area to retrieve the powdered butter, and returned to the control room, liberally applying the condiment to his snack. “If you change your mind and want me to heat some up for you, just let me know.” He continued to crunch on his food and Batman resigned himself to having to listen to the munching. He did his best to block out the sound, but it almost seemed to get louder the more he ignored it, until he realized that the reason crunching was louder was because the other hero was standing right next to him chewing in his ear. 

Batman turned his head slightly to look at the other man out of the corner of his eye, and rolled his eyes at the bulging cheeks as Superman continued to chew and shovel more food in his mouth. “Can I help you?” Batman asked, turning his attention back to the computer screen.

“Just wondering what you’re doing.”

“Watching…” He replied, “This is the Watchtower, I’m watching for trouble, remaining vigilant in case there’s any trouble that we will need to respond to.”

“Oh… I thought J’onn did that?”

“The Martian Manhunter was needed in National City at the DEO and asked me to cover for him.”

“Since you don’t really have a job other than being a playboy billionaire during the day and all dark and broody at night.”

“I am not dark and-” The dark knight started before deciding that it wasn’t worth arguing with the other man on that point, a cupcake would seem dark and broody compared to Superman at times. “And running a Fortune 500 company does take work.”

“I thought that’s what Lucius was for?”

Batman swore he could feel his forehead twitching under his cowl. “Anyway, someone has to be here to keep watch and I told Mart-”

“J’onn.”

“... J’onn, that I would fill in for him while he was fulfilling his duties to the DEO.”

“Mhm, so where’s Barry?”

“... The Flash is in Central City trying not to make a mess of things there again.”

“What about Arthur?”

“Aquaman is in Atlantis, currently dealing with the trouble of being king but also working on correcting the toxicity levels in the ocean.”

Superman nodded, “Pollution in the oceans is terrible, the water always smells horrible but I didn’t want to mention anything to him in case he got angry. He is very scary, reminds me of somebody on this show Lois was watching religiously, something about board games and dungeons and dragons…”

Batman resisted the urge to sigh again, “Game of Thrones?”

“That’s it!” Superman cried. “Is Cyborg still with the Teen Titans?”

“Yes, he fits in better there, and I know that Robin appreciates his assistance in keeping the rest of them in line.”

“Well it’s good that Kate and the Teen Titans are watching over Gotham while you’re here watching over a computer screen.”

The darker hero wondered how people in Superman’s everyday life hadn’t found out his secret yet, he had already been tempted to stab him multiple times during this short conversation. Only the fact that it would most likely bend or destroy his knives kept him from carrying through with that fantasy. The crunching in his ears resumed and Batman grit his teeth together in irritation, “Do you have to do that right next to me?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Superman backed a few feet away from the other man. “I almost forgot, where is Diana? It’s been a while since we’ve seen her, did she go back to Paris?”

“I think I just received a message from her actually, I haven’t read it yet.” Batman tapped the screen and flipped back to the secure communications channel for the different Justice League members. “Yes, this was sent from Wonder Woman’s device only a few minutes ago, while you were distracting me with your incessant chewing.”

“Well go on, what does it say.”

Batman scanned through the message before deciding to read it outloud to the other hero,  _ this will be good.  _ “Wonder Woman has let us know that she is going to be taking some time off from League business, at least a year she said, maybe more.”

“What? Diana is going to be down for a year? She’s…” Superman’s voice trailed off as he thought. “Well, she’s the best of us, the league is going to be down a key member. Does she say why?”

“Yes she just found out that she’s going to be a mother, well father, her girlfriend/fiancée/bondmate is pregnant and she wants to be present for the birth of her child and the first stages of development.”

“Awe, that’s so great, I’m so happy for her.” Batman just waited for the other shoe to drop, and it only took a few minutes. “Wait, her girlfriend, but isn’t she dating…” Superman’s eyes whirled as he attempted to connect the dots. “Isn’t she dating Kar- my cous-” A thud drew Batman’s attention and he turned around to find Superman passed out on the floor, his bowl of popcorn still clutched tightly in his arms.

He stared for a minute at the fallen hero before turning around to face the console. Thought swirled through his mind, questions on how Wonder Woman knocked up her girlfriend and what they were going to do with two of their strongest heroes out of commission were forefront in his mind, but the thought that he kept returning to was the one that took precedence over all others. “I’m going to have to tell this to Lois.”

 

* * *

 

“Lesser Lane,” Cat greeted, staring down at the woman already sitting just out of view of everyone else in the quiet pub. 

“Kitty-Cat,” the other woman greeted, setting her menu to the side to look at the other woman. “You look ridiculous.”

Cat sat down across from Lois and took off the giant class and scarf covering her head and half of her face. “Well if we could stop this stupid feud in public, then I wouldn’t have to dress like I was in a terrible spy movie when you wanted to meet for lunch.”

“Mhm, yes, but you know that it is more fun to argue with you in the news and on social media then talk about it over mimosas and brunch.”

“So what are we doing in a pub in the afternoon? Fish and chips and beer?”

“Of course,” Lois replied. “Plus Clark is off on League business or something in that shiny tower they have floating in space and I’m bored.”

“So in this instance I guess when the boy scout’s away, the women can drink.” The waiter stopped by their table and Cat ordered her favorite Irish ale off the menu. She could tell he was two seconds from offering her a selection of their local craft brews, but she stopped his words with a sharp glare. Experience had taught her that ‘local craft brew’ was often code for over-priced, over-hyped, and over-watered. She would much rather have a Smithwick’s or Kilkenny any day. 

“I think that glare just caused his balls to retreat inside him,” Lois commented, a smirk on her face. “Never change Kitty-Cat.”

“That’s what pilates and plastic surgery is for Lesser Lane.” The waiter dropped off her beer and Cat raised the glass of frothy liquid at the other woman. “So what are we drinking to today?”

“I would say something cheesy about friends and all that, but you know that’s not going to fly, so how about to the incompetence of men?”

Cat snorted, “I’ll drink to that.” They clinked glasses and downed about half of the liquid and froth in the glasses. “Alright,” the blonde woman said when they set the mugs down. “We better be getting something fried with this to go with all of these empty calories I’m consuming with this beer.”

“I told you Kitty, it’s a fish and chips kind of day, so you get what you want, but I’m getting a basket of fried fish and fries and I’m drowning it in malt vinegar.”

“Fine, fine, that does sound like it will go with this swill.” They placed their orders with the terrified waiter and dismissed him back to the kitchen with requests for more drinks. “So what are you and boy scout up to these days Lane?” Cat questioned, downing more of her beer. “You said he’s off in his little spandex outfit driving someone else crazy?”

“Most likely Batman, he’s usually the one that’s at the Watchtower pretty much all the time. I swear if I didn’t know better, I would say that he has no life.”

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, “I’m assuming you’re referring to the caped crusader’s civilian identity? Mhm, we dated for a time briefly, very briefly during what I like to think of as my goth phase. Fantastic in bed but not a lot going on personality wise other than being broody and slightly snarky.”

Lois hummed, “Seemed like he was just your type then.”

“You would think, but it was in between husband two and three, and I just wasn’t in the mood for that any more, which led to the bad decision of number three of course.”

“Not your finest moment.”

Cat just shrugged again, “Yes, well, I got a good year and a half out of that marriage, excellent in bed, not much to say about his personality though.”

“The real question is though, who will be lucky husband number four?”

“I think I might follow my former assistant’s example and take up with a woman, it’s been a while, haven’t been with a woman since college.”

“How is Kara doing anyway?” Lois asked. “I know she was pretty depressed for a few months when tall dark and deadly gorgeous was gone.”

“My sources still at CatCo and in National City tell me that she’s mostly back to normal, but I haven’t been back to see for myself in months.”

The brunette was about to reply when her phone vibrated with a message on the table next to her. She glanced at it and her brow quirked when she saw it was a video file from the Watchtower with a small note that she might find the contents amusing. Lois glanced around before waving Cat over to her side of the table. “Our dark, caped friend sent me a video that she thought I would be interested in, since you’re here, you might as well watch, so long as the rules for these meetings apply to this video as well.”

“What happens at lunch, stays at lunch.” Cat shifted to the chair next to Lois and plugged a pair of headphones into the jack, and handed one to the blonde woman. She clicked on the video and the file downloaded and started to play. They both had to hold in squeals when they heard the news that Batman imparted to Superman, and then let out barking laughs when they saw the Man of Steel faint dead to the floor at the news.

“Oh God,” Lois cried, wiping at her eyes. “That was so funny, did you see the look on his face? You’d have thought that he found out he was pregnant.”

“That might have just made my whole year, the sad thing is that I can’t hold this over him the next time I see the boy scout.”

“I totally am though, he is not living this one down.”

Cat moved back to her seat and the waiter came by and dropped off their food, two steaming baskets of fish and chips with a bottle of malt vinegar. “I can’t believe it though, Kiera is pregnant, and by a warrior princess no less, that is going to be one powerful baby.”

“And well protected too, both of her mothers are basically goddesses, not to mention the rest of the extended family and friends.” Lois bit into a piece of fried fish and groaned as the flavor exploded on her tongue before she continued the conversation. “Can you imagine though how beautiful that baby will be with Kara and Diana as parents?”

“Any potential suitor in the future will have to get through Supergirl and Wonder Woman though, I imagine more the latter than the former in this case.” The brunette hummed in agreement and Cat adopted a contemplative look, “Of course, this means I’m definitely returning to National City, I am not missing this. And I’ll have to come out of my retirement in my golden years when she no doubt follows in her mothers’ footsteps, I might have a wrinkle by then.”

Lois nearly snorted into her chips, “Like you don’t now?”

The blonde woman glared at her friend, “For the sake of our friendship and your life, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” She tossed a fry in her mouth and leaned forward over the table. “Of course, I can always forget you said anything if you agree to one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Let me mention something about his fainting spell to the boy scout next time I see him.”

A wicked grin crossed Lois’s face as she thought about Clark’s reaction if he knew that both of them knew he fainted at the news of his cousin being pregnant. “Oh, I think that can be arranged.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has been started, hopefully will get it out sometime in January, fingers crossed on that one!


End file.
